Correr por nada
by Ms. Stark
Summary: Leokani se perdía en sus hermosos ojos de jade mientras Ikaika susurraba 'encuentro'... Y entonces todos los eventos del mundo se conjuntaron para que sucediera.
1. Bienvenido a Ni'ihau

_*El lugar donde se desarrolla la historia no tiene ningún rigor geográfico ni cultural._

_*Esto sería un one shot pero al parecer me emocione, así que lo dividí en dos... o tres, aún no estoy muy segura. Y aún cortándolo quedó un primer capítulo largo... en fin, háganme saber sus opiniones._

* * *

**Correr por nada.**

_Y fui tan fuerte que se evidenció mi debilidad… _

_70 km/h…_

Llevo conduciendo un par de semanas, respirando vegetación, respirando cielo, respirando… ¿libertad? Es el final del mundo, el último rincón "inexplorado", es mi voz cantando a todo pulmón 'What The Water Gave Me' (1) e inevitablemente pienso en mi madre.

_90 km/h…_

Hago cuentas en mi cabeza… ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que la vi… casi tres años. Nuestra relación nunca fue especialmente buena, solo llevadera pero luego traje a Beth y con ella la manifiesta amargura de mi madre… y la mía también.

_100 km/h_

Después la universidad y mi salida del clóset, nueva desilusión que terminó en indiferencia para evitar hablar del tema.

_110 km/h_

Claro que hablo con ella una o dos veces al mes, yo pago sus cuentas, no le hace falta nada… A mí sí. Yo extraño el cariño maternal, la protección. Tengo miedo.

_120 km/h_

Mi blusa a cuadros pegada a mi pecho y el aire que se cuela por los laterales provocándome escalofríos me hacen reaccionar, ya rebasé el límite de velocidad y las lágrimas salen por sí solas sin que yo pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

_115 km/h 110, 108, 102, 99… 70… 0. _

Me detengo a la orilla, me aferro al volante con todas mis fuerzas y lloro intensamente… extraño a mi madre, amo a mi madre a pesar de que nunca fue lo que debería haber sido, lo que necesitaba. Pero yo tampoco he sido buena hija y sí pésima madre… abandoné a mi hija.

**Bienvenidos a Luau. ****Ni'ihau,** 50 km. 

Un mes ha pasado pronto, aquí incluso el tiempo parece que se mueve diferente, menos pesado. Montaña, buceo, caminata, rápidos… tengo un alma aventurera que no sabía que existiera en mí, duermo cobijada por las estrellas donde la noche me alcance, como lo que me ofrece la región y sus pobladores. No está mal.

Ahora tengo cicatrices, cicatrices visibles quiero decir. Tengo piernas y brazos mallugados con tantos golpes, tropezones y rasguños que hasta sexys me parecen… es como si realmente me estuviera moviendo ¿hace cuánto no lo hacía? ¿Alguna vez lo hice?

Espero paciente a que traigan mis alimentos. Estoy en un restaurante a la orilla de la carretera, cinco mesas con sus respectivas sillas es todo lo que tienen por mobiliario; los muros blancos con decoraciones coloridas me parecen enajenantes, le proporcionan al lugar una fantasía similar a la de los cuentos infantiles.

Una chica de unos dieciséis años viene a traerme una jarra con agua de fruta, detrás de ella una pequeña que con pasos cortos y constantes logra alcanzarla, rodeando las piernas de su joven madre con sus pequeños brazitos. La pequeña se oculta de mí al notarme, yo le sonrío y finalmente sale de su escondite cuando su madre se va por donde llegó. 'Make You Feel My Love' (2) sonando al fondo me inquieta y no puedo evitar un nudo en la garganta…

Beth está por cumplir 18 años y no tiene el mínimo interés de saber de mí; me esforcé, traté de estar en cada uno de sus cumpleaños y procuré no perderme sus festivales, pero sencillamente no puede perdonarme haberla dado en adopción y yo finalmente me rendí. Fue inevitable que cada día me preguntara qué habría sucedido si la hubiera dejado conmigo… ¿serían las cosas más fáciles ahora o me odiaría de todos modos por no darle una buena vida?

******Ni'ihau,** 30 km. 

Las mañanas en esta parte del mundo suelen ser muy frescas, sobre todo cuando en toda la noche no ha parado de llover. El sol es abrazador, pero las nubes se acercan peligrosamente anunciando una tormenta. El aire con olor a sal que entra por la ventanilla combinado con el calor que hace sentir la piel un tanto pegajosa comienza a ser de mi agrado, a ser familiar. Aspiro profundamente, entre más avanzo, mis sentidos alertan la proximidad de la lluvia.

Hace algunos kilómetros abandoné Luau, me acerco a una moderna estación de servicio que contrasta con el paisaje. Las calles de las pequeñas comunidades en las que he estado son de calles empedradas, ajenas al tiempo, pero recuerdo que sigo en la tierra porque la tecnología me impide olvidarlo, eso y la autopista que tengo frente a mí, con una perfecta carpeta de asfalto con sus líneas amarillas perfectamente bien delineadas.

Bajo de mi anticuada pero funcional camioneta y corto 'I got you' (3) cuando está por terminarse… una de las canciones favoritas de Santana... "¡Santana! Debe estar muriéndose de la preocupación" Me alejo hacia el mirador que se encuentra al fondo mientras espero que el tanque y los galones que traigo en el porta equipajes sean llenados.

Tomo mi celular y no es necesario verlo para saber qué número debo presionar… uno, dos tonos…

— ¡Maldita Fabray! ¿Dónde diablos te encuentras? ¡Una semana, dos semanas sin saber de ti!

— ¿Dónde está _la señora_ para que te dé una buena reprimenda por hablar de esa forma? —sé que realmente está preocupada por mí, pero no puedo evitar bromear.

— ¡No te escondas tras las faldas de Britt…! ¡Ya dime dónde estás!

— ¿Cómo qué dónde? ¿Dónde te dije que estaría?

—No me hagas perder la paciencia Fabray, quiero saber tú ubicación exacta…

—Ahora mismo, parada en un mirador… veo vegetación y si me esfuerzo puedo alcanzar a ver una cascada…

— ¿No piensas decírmelo, verdad? —dice con tono apagado, resignado.

—Confórmate con saber que estoy bien y me gustaría decirte que las extraño y que pronto volveré porque realmente me gustaría abrazarlas en este momento, pero aún no es tiempo de pensar en regresar… ¿cómo están?

—Bien, todo funcionando perfectamente. Britt salió un momento y está considerando seriamente en unirse a la CIA para dar con tu paradero… —río con ganas…

— ¿Y mi Dulcecito?

—Durmiendo como el angelito que no es… tienes que verla, está creciendo rapidísimo. Esta hermosa, igual a su perfecta madre.

—Hazle saber que la extraño… las extraño.

— ¿Te está yendo bien en lo que sea que estés haciendo?

—Sí, ha sido intenso… pero estoy muy contenta. Oye, debo colgar, te hablaré en cuanto pueda ¿ok?

—Quinn, no quiero sonar como tú madre, pero por favor no te desaparezcas tanto tiempo, llámanos más seguido… —lo dice con casi con angustia, realmente está preocupada por mí.

—Está bien, lo siento… dile a Britt que he tomado muchas fotos para ella. Y a mi bebé dale muchos abrazos de mi parte y enséñale fotos mías, no quiero que me olvide ¿sí?

—Lo haré. Cuídate Bee… ¡Quinn! —interrumpe antes de que corte la llamada.

— ¿Si?

—Sigue adelante y cuando dejes de correr seguiremos aquí para ti…

**Bienvenidos a Kaua'i. Ni'ihau, 20 km.**

Ser un alma pérdida tiene sus ventajas, la gente de estas tierras parece sentir pena por mí, me ven como si vieran a un cachorro indefenso y lejos de despertar su habitual suspicacia me reciben con más atención que temor.

Hay muchos otros como yo. A lo largo del viaje he encontrado a viajeros que en lo único que se diferencian de mí es que yo decidí conducir; no me parece tan excitante la adrenalina de no saber si pasara o no un auto que me traslade como lo es presionar el pedal hasta el fondo; aquí hay pocos oficiales de tránsito, la población es reducida y no existen grandes problemáticas viales, aunado a eso tener como única compañía el verde casi cegador de la vegetación llena mis pulmones y mis ojos de vida, mis oídos siguen disfrutando de la reproducción aleatoria, 'Cough Syrup' (4) suena a nivel medio mientras el aire me golpea el rostro.

La economía aquí es… distinta, complicada. No hay mucho que puedan hacer para ganarse la vida, además de emigrar, así que a la menor oportunidad de adueñarse de un "turista" como yo, sin dudar lo hacen.

La camioneta se queda en resguardo mientras tomo la mochila que he ido armando en estas semanas, mi guía es un hombre de unos treinta años, aunque aparenta casi una década menos. Avanzamos por caminos serpenteantes, difíciles y hermosos en la misma proporción para llegar "por fin…" al edén prometido: una imponente cascada nos recibe. La brisa llega hasta mi lugar refrescándome y provocándome tanto frío como el que sentía cada que estaba por recibir un veredicto…

Mi mente viaja rápidamente a mi niñez y luego a la edad adulta, me veo parada en mi lugar de defensora; si la niña que fui conociera su futuro estaría desilusionada. De pequeña soñé con trabajar en los casos más difíciles, ganarlos para obtener mucho dinero y todo eso sucedió, así, casi con un pestañear me volví una joven leyenda… lo que nunca consideré fue el precio. Yo no salvé de la horca a los buenos, tampoco exigí para darles a los pobres lo que por derecho les correspondía, no encerré a los torturadores… fui yo quien los libero.

Por inercia, como todo en mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo, me he movido del lugar donde estaba, el guía me ha llevado a una cascada más al fondo que en altura es menor a la anterior pero con la misma fuerza del agua precipitándose. Miro hacia abajo y se forma una laguna que parece alberca en color y calma.

—Cuando tiene cosas pendientes por arreglar —me dice el hombre— es bueno liberarlo… aventándose. Kaneloa la ayudará a recuperar su espíritu y Lono la protegerá…

—Parece peligroso… —digo con temor mientras retrocedo pero no dejo de mirar la cascada… me hipnotiza.

—Lo es… pero si usted quiere recuperar su libertad, entonces primero debe abandonar los miedos…

Dudé un momento, pero ahora ya estoy en la orilla, lista para dejarme caer 10 o 15 metros. Estoy descalza, con la bermuda cubriéndome arriba de la rodilla y con una camiseta encima del top negro. Me da algunas indicaciones, respiro profundo, cierro los ojos y los abro casi al instante… aprieto los puños con fuerza: uno, dos… y luego vacío.

******Ni'ihau,** 5 km. 

En una mañana especialmente calurosa, me detengo en el paradero cerca de la escuela central para comprar víveres en ese pequeño abastecimiento. Bajo de la camioneta y veo correr a un niño con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde yo me encuentro, luego veo el motivo de su carrera: otros cinco chicos lo persiguen. Lo alcanzan y tiran al suelo, tan entretenidos están vaciando su mochila y esculcando las bolsas de su pantalón que no se han percatado de mí presencia. Les hablo con firmeza, uno de ellos intenta tirarle encima una bola de lodo y me interpongo; levanto a mi nuevo amigo y exijo al resto que pongan lo que habían sacado de la mochila en su lugar, con miedo acatan la orden y salen disparados hacia el lado contrario.

El niño se separa de mí poniéndose de frente y me mira con sorpresa, como si viera a un fantasma, parpadea repetidas veces mientras jura que el cielo me recompensará, medita por unos momentos y me pregunta si es el mismísimo Kane quien me ha enviado. "No entiendo nada..."

Lo encamino a la entrada de la escuela pero me impide llegar hasta la puerta, tampoco quiere que vayamos en busca de un maestro para hablar de lo sucedido y mucho menos a sus padres. Antes de despedirse me afirma una y otra vez que soy la mujer más hermosa que ha visto…

—Te pareces a la Ikaika de _mi_ Leokani... —siento curiosidad por su acento, esta isla es una colonia británica pero el suyo es americano.

— ¿Quiénes son? —digo divertida, seguro que me está hablando de deidades que yo no conozco o de alguna de las historias místicas que se escuchan por aquí.

—Las mujeres más hermosas… —Me deja igual, así que opto por despedirme y antes de irse me pregunta si puede ver de cerca mis ojos. Me agacho a su altura y con dos dedos recorre mi cara, me mira fijamente y por un momento me siento intimida.

—Sí, tú eres Ikaika… tus ojos son de jade, tal como dijo Leokani. Eres un ángel divino y poderoso…—murmura con una sonrisa cálida y me río.

Rompo el contacto irguiéndome para que se vaya, ya es tarde. Cuando va encarrerado hacia la entrada de su escuela le pregunto en un grito…  
— ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!

— ¡Aloisi! —grita al mismo tiempo que me dice adiós con la mano. — ¡Te veo pronto!

Vuelvo al jeep y escucho el stribillo de 'Welcome Home', (5) una descarga eléctrica proporcionada por mí misma pero igualmente ajena me estremece.

.

******Ni'ihau,** 2 km. 

Inmersa en mis pensamientos y con la mirada en el cielo más que en la carretera, no me percato de la piedra que peligrosamente ocupa la orilla del carril de alta velocidad. Paso encima de ella, sonoro impacto y la camioneta se mueve aparatosamente; por una milésima de segundo pierdo el control del volante...

El fuerte ruido ha hecho que me enfoque nuevamente, instintivamente reduzco la velocidad integrándome al carril de baja, la desértica carretera me permite escuchar el ruido que emite un neumático al girar. La llanta trasera-derecha pagó las consecuencias del inconsciente que dejó la piedra a mitad del camino.

Luego de unos metros avanzando llego a la parte segura de la carretera, desciendo para verificar la avería y tal como imagino, la piedra abrió el neumático, reviso con más atención y veo que no es una abertura demasiado grande, lo más lógico es que yo misma la cambie por el repuesto y cuando me dispongo a hacerlo, recuerdo que no hace mucho vi un letrero anunciando la proximidad de un poblado, dudo, pero decido arriesgarme; me dirijo al cielo y le implora una tregua, "que no llueva sin encontrar antes refugio", me sorprende escucharme a mí misma, demasiadas horas en silencio... la música a todo volumen en todo momento a dejado de ser imprescindible.

Subo nuevamente al auto, despacio y pendiente del retrovisor avanzo. Apenas pocos minutos después, a un costado de la carretera veo caminando a una persona, una mujer. Por la bermuda diminuta que viste, los huaraches y la palestina cubriéndole la cabeza y parte de la espalda apostaría que es una de esos aventureros habidos de experiencias nuevas en lugares desconocidos, casi como yo, iguales a todos los mochileros que he encontrado en mi viaje; luego dudo, parece más bien una lugareña pues entre sus manos lleva cargando algo y la falta de mochila en la espalda hace que me replantee mi primera hipótesis... sus piernas tonificadas y bronceadas demuestran que ha caminado largas distancias, pero eso podría significar cualquier cosa. Algo en ella despierta mi curiosidad, su columna recta y su paso constante pero delicado, quizás.

Aun avanzando a vuelta de rueda en cuestión de un parpadeo he logrado llegar casi a la altura de la caminante, el ruido del motor casi rosándole la espalda atrae su atención, sin dejar de caminar voltea a inspeccionar la máquina que interrumpió su tarareo… ¿sus pensamientos, quizás? A mí me parece que cantaba. Pero se detiene en seco cuando su mirada choca con la mía y a partir de aquí todo sucede en cámara lenta. Nos observamos en silencio, tiene la boca lo suficientemente abierta como para que una mosca quisiera meterse en ella, parpadea y hace una rápida hojeada al vehículo, luego regresa su mirada hacia mí, no puedo salir de mi asombro y tampoco he perdido detalle de toda ella. Su expresión de incredulidad eclipsa mi sorpresa. La viandante elimina los tres pasos que la separan de mi camioneta.

— ¿Tú? —su pregunta suena casi con agresividad. Tan rápido como mi cerebro dicta, abro la puerta del copiloto sin bajarme, ella se retira lo suficiente para dejarme hacer y de un brinco toma asiento, acomoda la canasta de mimbre en sus piernas y cierra la puerta. Nos miramos y finalmente contesto.

—Yo.

—De todos los sitios del mundo, entre todas las posibilidades y circunstancias, jamás creí que _sí_ te encontraría aquí. —Me dice todavía sorprendida y por el tono no puedo identificar si le ha dado gusto verme o todo lo contrario.

—Bueno, la vida es una serie de eventos aleatorios ¿no? —finalmente me sonríe y empujada por una fuerza invisible la abrazo, ella me corresponde. Permanecemos así lo suficiente como para que su olor me invada como tiempo atrás, su cabello y su piel huelen a una mezcla entre coco y vainilla con un ligero toque picante, quizás sea canela… pero algo en su aroma sigue siendo igual, tal cual la recuerdo. La incómoda posición nos obliga a separarnos, el espacio obligado me permite ordenar un poco mis pensamientos. Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde la primera mirada, pero no, el motor todavía en marcha me indica que tal vez un par de minutos nada más.

— ¿Y bien…? ¿Qué hace la impresionante capitana de las animadoras, ¡la reina de los tribunales! aquí, por estos rumbos? —me pregunta una vez que se ha recuperado de la impresión, aunque yo no puedo decir lo mismo de mi estado.

—Ah… busco, busco… una estación, mecánico o vulcanizadora… —contesto mientras mis ojos viajan por todo su hermoso rostro, hace tanto que casi había olvidado la belleza que irradia—se me acaba de tronar un neumático…

—Ok. Avanza, como a cien metros hay una desviación a la derecha, seguirás ese camino hasta llegar a una avenida de empedrado, tomarás esa calle y… —me dice ella sin más, creo que prefiere ignorar la conmoción que me ha provocado y cuando soy consciente de sus palabras, de la sorpresa paso a la curiosidad, la perplejidad ha vuelto a mí…

— ¿Qué diablos hace aquí la súper estrella de Broadway y cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi Rachel? —suelta una carcajada y niega con la cabeza, mientras se acomoda bien en el asiento.

—Anda, avanza que tu neumático cada vez tiene menos aire…

—Bueno, sobre la marcha me guías…

******Bienvenido a Ni'ihau.**

Tengo la mirada al frente, conduzco con más precaución que hace rato pero me doy cuenta cómo Rachel me mira con atención, por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver que hay una sonrisa, de esas que me mataban.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me pregunta con mucha curiosidad impresa en sus palabras, tanta como la mía. No sé qué contestar, no tengo una respuesta rápida a esa pregunta, no una respuesta lógica para ella y me quedo con la boca abierta en busca de un sonido que salga de mi garganta.

—Aquí, a la derecha —me dice sacándome del atolladero mientras señala con la mano el camino que debo seguir… —estaciona a lado de ese árbol enorme. El primero. —corrige inmediatamente cuando veo que hay muchos árboles enormes.

Me dejo guiar y cuando llego al lugar indicado me detengo, no sé por qué, pero me dispongo a quitar la llave del tablero sin ver a mi alrededor, sin cuestionar nada ni prestarle atención a nadie más que a ella, pero interrumpe poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

—Espera, no tardo… —hasta este momento me doy cuenta que desde que subió, me he movido por inercia, la miro sin saber bien qué hacer, creo que ni siquiera yo sé que pretendo hacer — ¿Acaso ves el letrero de algún mecánico por aquí, Quinn? —No digo nada, me pierdo en su mirada, hay algo que me jala como un imán —sólo espérame un momento, tengo que entregar esto —dice señalando la canasta de la cual ya me había olvidado. Baja tal como subió, de un brinco, y sin llamar a la puerta se introduce en la casa que parece proteger el árbol.

Desde mi lugar no alcanzo a ver más allá de la puerta de madera pintada de blanco, pero pronto escucho que ha gritado, como llamando a alguien… "¿Escuche bien? ¿Lo hizo en el idioma local?" Ahora no logro escuchar nada, silencio roto a penas por las aves que se encuentran en la copa del árbol y de repente, risas ¡muchas! Pero hay una en particular que sobresale de entre todas las demás, a pesar de los años sigue siendo igual, limpia, pura, inconfundible… y sin poder evitarlo, la piel se me eriza, "la emoción del reencuentro".

Sigo ahí, sentada y con mil preguntas dándome vueltas "¿Qué hace Rachel aquí? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y por qué anda con tanta familiaridad?" Finalmente sale acompañada por dos jóvenes que calculo, no deben tener más de 22 años. Sin pudor me analizan de arriba abajo, o bueno, hasta donde la carrocería les permite; ¿la verdad? Han logrado intimidarme, pero soy Quinn Fabray, así que les dirijo una de mis sonrisas matadoras mientras levanto una mano en señal de saludo. Supongo que he pasado la prueba porque ambas señoritas me sonríen…

—Hola rubia… —dice la más grande mientras corresponde a mi saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Me siento tonta, no sé si bajar o no, pero me quedo donde estoy, ella dijo que esperara. Continúan hablando, Rachel me da la espalda así que no puedo ver su expresión pero la de sus acompañantes sí y sigo sintiéndome observada, han logrado que me incomode y no sé por qué, son apenas unas niñas. No alcanzo a escuchar lo que dicen, a penas murmullos, pero trato de agudizar el oído y no puedo evitar sorprenderme aún más… "¡Rachel está manteniendo una conversación en otro idioma!"

Finalmente se despide de ambas con un breve abrazo y camina hacia mí, sube y hasta ese momento me percato que la palestina ya no le cubre toda la cabeza permitiéndome ver mejor su perfecto y… ¡corto! cabello negro.

—Disculpa la demora… —me dice mucho más sonriente que hace rato, con más seguridad, creo. —Vamos pues, todo derecho. —Obedezco y cuando pongo en movimiento la camioneta, la misma de hace rato me grita…

— ¡Adiós rubia!

— ¡Adiós chicas! —contesto con toda la seguridad que me caracteriza y ahora la más joven es la que grita algo en su idioma dirigido a Rachel por supuesto, logrando que ría con fuerza. Nos alejamos de la casa en cuestión y me sigue dando instrucciones.

Hemos llegado a una especie de callejón y entonces veo que el patio delantero de la penúltima vivienda funge como taller mecánico.

— ¿Ahí? —pregunto en espera de que me indique donde debo estacionarme exactamente, hay varios autos invadiendo toda la calle con las vísceras automotrices afuera.

—Sí, entra.

—Al parecer tienen mucho trabajo, Rachel; no creo que puedan con algo más… —digo un poco inquieta cuando veo que las intervenciones a todos esos autos están detenidas porque los cirujanos en cuestión están disfrutando de un guajolote asado y cervezas bien frías en medio del patio.

—Sólo es una llanta ponchada, Quinn. ¿Tienes prisa por irte? Lo harán de inmediato… ¿o tiene algún otro desperfecto? —me pregunta antes de bajarse, pero no espera mi respuesta, simplemente me hace señas para que la acompañe. Camina hacia los hombres y yo sigo sin salir de mi sorpresa, de hecho, creo que estoy aún más curiosa que hace rato; no pide permiso, ni se anuncia para llegar hasta donde se encuentran comiendo y otra vez lo mismo que hace unos minutos: diálogos en ese otro idioma, abrazos, risas, —una onda de calor golpeándome patrocinada por _su risa— _y veo como se inclina para decir algo en voz baja, los tres hombres más cercanos a ella me buscan con la mirada y sí, una nueva inspección a mi persona.

El que parece ser el dueño se levanta y se dirige a mí, creo que se ha percatado al instante de mi incomodidad por lo que deja de hablar en su lengua. Rachel se encarga de explicarle el desperfecto y el hombre de unos 45 años descaradamente suelta una carcajada en mi cara…

— ¿Y por una llanta averiada ha venido hasta acá? —le dice a Rachel sin dejar de verme, ahora empiezo a sentir que es una mirada retadora… — ¿no tiene repuesto o no sabe cambiarlo? —sigue burlándose y sí, mi situación podría depender de este hombre, pero nadie se burla de Quinn Fabray.

— ¡Por supuesto que sé cambiar un neumático! Pero acababa de ver que me aproximaba a un poblado y pensé en dejarlo así para que lo repararan de una vez y revisaran los demás… —entonces siento como comienzo a ponerme roja por el exabrupto momentáneo así que opto por mantener la boca cerrada "¿Para qué dar explicaciones?" El hombre se queda mudo por un segundo, me observa con las cejas levantadas y no estoy muy segura lo que ello signifique, hasta que lo vuelve a hacer… otra carcajada.

—Tenías razón, Leokani… su voz cuando se enoja es casi celestial.

Mi mente ágil jamás permitió que me quedara en blanco frente a extrañas circunstancias y así fue siempre, ni siquiera en los tribunales cuando llevaba los casos más complicados, pero cuando se trata de Rachel la cosa cambia. Después de trece años seguía logrando que Quinn Fabray enmudeciera dejándome totalmente en blanco. "¿Acaso les ha hablado de mí? ¡Por supuesto que lo ha hecho! Pero… ¿qué cosa?"

— Leokani… ¿por qué no llevas a Quinn a comer algo? La pobre debe estar muriéndose de hambre, quién sabe cuántos días llevará andando con el neumático así sin haberse topado antes con un lugar donde pudiera comer… —Claro que esto último lo ha dicho en broma, puedo ver que trata de negarse una nueva carcajada y yo un poco menos inquieta le sonrío… ¿qué otra podría hacer si comienzo a darme cuenta que ese parece ser su sentido del humor? Rachel sí se ríe por la nueva ocurrencia.

—Aunque si prefieren acompañarnos hay lugar y comida suficiente… —dice señalando por encima de su hombro.

—No, gracias, Eleu; tengo que ir con Mamá Miliani ha ayudar con los preparativos para esta noche, comeremos ahí. Volvemos más tarde ¿sí? —"¿Mamá Miliani?"

La realidad es que en un primer momento no entendí nada, por la aparente calma que noté desde que venía conduciendo supuse que ese era el ambiente normal en aquellas comunidades pero al salir del taller y dirigirnos a otra vivienda a pie, puedo notar que el ajetreo está en el centro del poblado. Durante el camino intento hacerme de los detalles de su estancia allí, pero me es imposible; los lugareños aparecen como salidos de entre las piedras, igual a las iguanas que merodeaban el lugar… veo gente cargando cosas de aquí para allá, todos voltean a nuestro paso, primero le dirigen un saludo a ella y luego me observan breves segundos sin dejar de hacer sus actividades… creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme al análisis, supongo que es normal, soy el nuevo foco de atención, soy la nueva que está invadiéndolos.

El camino no ha sido largo, quizás 10 minutos cuando mucho. A pesar de los análisis a los que fui sometida, (o quizá eso contribuyó, no lo sé bien) el lugar me parece encantador. Caminar por el empedrado cubierto de arena, el calor húmedo, la sombra que ofrecen las palmeras cada tantos metros, incluso las iguanas adueñándose del camino me hacen sentir una extraña sensación… es agradable para todos mis sentidos.

Finalmente llegamos a una casa sin nada que la diferencie del resto, pero al mismo tiempo totalmente diferente: puerta de madera, techo de palma, muros de sillar. Desde mi posición percibo gran marullo, provocado seguramente por el caos que supone "lo de esta noche". Hasta el momento no he logrado que Rachel me diga nada, ni siquiera una pista que me permita deducir qué hace ella ahí.

Rachel entra delante de mí y las presentes celebran su llegada hasta que un silencio expectante se hace cuando notan mi presencia "¡Ahí vamos otra vez!" Las miradas de las ocho o nueve mujeres se posan en mí, nuevamente el exhaustivo escaneo que para mí es semejante a la eternidad; creo que ellas se están tomado más tiempo que los hombres del taller.

Estoy parada ahí, en medio de un montón de desconocidas con lengua materna distinta a la mía, con todo lo que ello implica… el silencio es roto por un murmullo que no sé bien de quién salió ni qué significa; nerviosa en mis adentros me decido a hablar fingiendo total seguridad.

— ¡Hola! —digo tratando de sonar lo más agradable posible. Por los nervios, lo normal hubiera sido que saludara con aires de suficiencia, pero esto no es mi país, está no es mi casa, no conozco a estas personas, ¡estoy varada! y si Rachel les habló de mí, no sé qué cosa haya dicho, pero espero que no haya sido todo negativo porque… bueno, ¿a dónde correría?

El silencio finalmente es roto por la protagonista de mis fantasías.

—Ella es Quinn, la abogada... La ex porrista. —Ahora sí me tiemblan las piernas, ha hablado y todo sonó como una sentencia, sobre todo lo último. Sonrió nuevamente pero no estoy segura de haberlo conseguido.

Y sin preverlo, la señora de más edad y la que en un primer momento asumí como dueña de la casa u organizadora de "lo de esta noche" se acerca a mí y me abraza… me quedo perpleja, no sé bien que hacer y luego caigo en cuenta: nadie me ha abrazado en meses ¡en meses! Bueno, hace un rato, Rachel y yo lo hicimos, aunque no lo cuento en este momento porque fue la sorpresa del momento, la fuerza invisible que me orilló a hacerlo, ella solamente me correspondió, pero este abrazo es diferente.

Esta mujer desconocida me está abrazado con una calidez reconfortante a pesar de que hace dos segundos me conoce y yo busco en mi memoria una sensación similar y no existe, quizás me veo a mi misma aferrada a mi madre cuando era yo una niña de 3 años pero de ahí en más no hay nada… Dulce es aún pequeña para abrazarme, pero igual el sentimiento de protección es similar.

Entonces me dejo envolver por completo y correspondo al abrazo, paso mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, ella es aún más pequeña de estatura que Rachel por lo que no hago un gran esfuerzo; por una cosa involuntaria, recargo mi frente en su coronilla y me pierdo otros segundos más. Ahora no puedo alejarme de ese abrazo porque las lágrimas han nublado mi vista, respiro profundamente tratando de que las lágrimas vuelvan a esconderse y finalmente el abrazo es roto por las risas de las presentes.

Mi mirada choca con la de Rachel y sé que se ha dado cuenta de mi ánimo y yo puedo ver también que sus ojos chispean brevemente.

—Bueno, se acabó el espectáculo ¡todas a sus labores! —grita la dueña del abrazo mientras bate palmas haciendo que todas vuelvan a lo que estaban. Luego regresa su atención a mí.

—Soy Miliani y me da mucho gusto que estés aquí. ¡Y que sorpresa que hayas llegado hoy! ¿Te trajo un ángel? —me dice acariciándome una mejilla y yo río por la ocurrencia "¿Un ángel? Generalmente a mí me dicen que soy un ángel… pero, ¿Qué más da haber llegado hoy, ayer o mañana, traída por un ángel o un demonio?" no espera respuesta, inmediatamente le dice a Rachel que vayamos a sentarnos, en un segundo nos traerá de comer y luego sale disparada hacia el patio trasero, al cabo de unos segundos ha regresado como sorprendida por su torpeza.

— ¿Tú también eres vegetariana o es que has vagado mucho tiempo? —Nuevamente me sorprende pero esta vez sí contesto algo.

—No, no soy vegetariana…

Cuando vuelve, viene cargando con dos enormes tazones con líquido humeante, los pone frente a nosotras y creo parpadear varias veces para comprobar si lo que hay dentro es lo que realmente pienso: una piedra volcánica justo en medio de trozos de vegetales.

Hasta ahora que tengo ese alimento líquido frente a mí, con la piedra incluida me doy cuenta que llevo varias horas sin comer y mis tripas exigen algo para digerir pronto, la mujer me da unas palmaditas en la espalda, luego acaricia mi alborotado cabello y se retira. Contemplo por un momento mi plato mientras Rachel me mira con expectación, y se adelanta a mis pensamientos.

—Tómalo, el calor del caldo hará que tu cuerpo se aclimate más rápido a la temperatura del ambiente.

— ¿Eso es una piedra?

—Sí, es para darle una alta temperatura a tu sopa… debes tomarla lo más caliente que tu lengua lo permita.

Aunque es de mala educación, no resisto la tentación de inclinarme sobre el plato para captar mejor su olor. Es una mezcla de pescado y pollo, tiene hierbas que no puedo identificar y un aroma dulzón aportado por las verduras y tubérculos que se encuentran rodeando la piedra al fondo del tazón. Tomo la cuchara de madera y aunque no es fácil acostumbrarme al tamaño y la forma rústica, el caldo tiene mucho mejor sabor que olor y eso es mucho decir; por la sonrisa de Rachel puedo ver que se divierte viéndome en dificultades por la temperatura y la cuchara de madera, el resto toma sus alimentos a nuestro alrededor mirándome discretamente de vez en cuando.

Mientras como, decido que mi curiosidad puede esperar, no hablamos mucho, lo que digo solo es para alabar el sazón de la comida.

Con el estómago contento, finalmente le pregunto…

— ¿Ya me dirás que haces aquí?

—Hago lo que no hago en cualquier otro lado, Quinn —me contesta divertida, pero por su mirada adivino que su respuesta puede ser más profunda de lo que pienso.

Entonces me tomo un tiempo para analizarla… el cabello rozando sus hombros enmarcan su bronceado rostro, su mirada parece tener una profundidad infinita, veo sus enormes ojos marrones un poco apagados, ya sin el brillo destellante que le proporcionaba la inocencia y noto un poco de tristeza también.

Su nariz tan peculiar que me parece la característica más especial de su perfecto perfil me trae a la mente la última vez que estuvimos juntas y cómo antes de marcharme, fue lo último que tocaron mis labios.

Sus experimentados labios lucen más sensuales, "¿qué se sentirá acariciarlos con los míos, nuevamente…?" En definitiva es aún más bella de lo que recordaba, luce mucho más interesante que hace una década y aunque me es difícil imaginar la situación que la llevó ahí, aseguro desde ahora que lo que sea que haya vivido la ha convertido en una mujer sumamente enigmática y ridículamente atractiva, más de lo que alguna vez pude siquiera imaginar... "¿el sentimiento sigue intacto?" el solo pensarlo me revuelve el estómago y me eriza la piel por lo que desesperadamente trato de regresar a tierra.

Pero sin esperarlo ni suponerlo si quiera, este es el momento en que necesito la redención… necesito liberarme de lo que me sigue sobrando, necesito el perdón de Rachel. Hace 10 años, sé que perdonó todas y cada una de mis estupideces, sé que lo hizo, pero también es cierto que la volví a lastimar después de eso. Entonces el remordimiento del que he estado huyendo por años finalmente me ha alcanzado… ahora mismo el sentimiento se acumula en mi garganta, sé que de un momento a otro puedo soltarme a llorar "¿por qué justo ahora, en medio de todas estas desconocidas? ¿Por qué hoy?"

— ¿Es todo lo que me dirás? —digo condescendiente, parpadeando tantas veces como me es posible, luchando por concentrarme en otra cosa.

—Es una historia larga y… —nueva interrupción. En el umbral de la puerta un niño como de 12 años gritando a los 4 vientos que mi camioneta está esperando a fuera de la casa, busca con la mirada algo o a alguien… sí, a mí.

— ¡El ángel! —se trata del mismo chico que en la mañana "rescaté".

— ¡Rach, te dije que un ángel me había salvado! ¡Les dije que un ángel me había ayudado! ¡¿Por qué nunca me creen?! —grita dirigiéndose a todas las mujeres presentes.

— ¿Ya no te molestaron? —pregunto feliz de ver otra cara "conocida".

—No, gracias a ti. Aunque solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvan a fastidiar…

—Bueno, bueno… ¡mucha charla y poca acción! —grita Miliani y todas vuelven a sus actividades nuevamente. Rachel comienza a recoger los platos, yo le ayudo y ante la atenta mirada del niño termina la frase que quedó inconclusa por el pequeño intruso…

—…Si quieres, puedes quedarte… para escuchar la historia de por qué estoy aquí.

— ¡Sí, quédate! ¡Además no puedes perderte _su_ fiesta! —me ánima Aloisi.

—Yo… sí, sí, claro… —contesto un poco contrariada pero sonrío. Definitivamente nada de esto estaba en mis planes. En los planes que no hice al venir aquí.

El resto de la tarde ha pasado rápido, me acomedí a ayudarles con los preparativos finales en la cocina. He partido tantas papas y frutas de diferentes que ya hasta perdí la cuenta. Y sigo sorprendida, todo al parecer aquí estaba destinado a que yo llegara, el olor de la fruta invadiendo mi alrededor es tan rico que ya me han descubierto varias veces saboreando algunas rebanadas de piña y papaya, pero no se han enojado, solamente sueltan carcajadas y ya me siento con un poco más de confianza para seguir comiéndome la fruta que me ponen enfrente. A Rachel hace rato que no la veo, me preguntó dónde y qué estará haciendo.

Termino con todas las tareas encomendadas y luego de distribuir más actividades entre las mujeres que van llegando, Alika, la hija menor de Mamá Miliani y tía de Aloisi me dice que la acompañe.

—Mira, acá es el patio… puedes entrar desde la calle o puedes hacerlo por la cocina… Allá, detrás de esos árboles de papaya está tu camioneta; si quieres, baja tu maleta ¿tienes maleta, verdad? —Yo asiento con la cabeza —tráela acá, mira… —y entonces me enseña una habitación en la que solo hay una cama y una mesita de madera, de lado derecho una cortina divide lo que supongo es el cuarto de baño— Y ahí está la regadera… No te preocupes de que alguien entre, este cuartito es todo para ti. —termina regalándome una sonrisa.

—Gracias… —digo sinceramente, esta gente no me conoce, bueno, siento que me conocen por lo que Rachel les ha dicho, pero al no saber exactamente qué, me siento como una intrusa porque yo hasta hace 5 horas no tenía idea siquiera de que ese pueblo existiera.

— ¿Hay algo más que necesites? —me dice curiosa… como esperando a que le pregunté algo en particular.

—Ammm… no, creo que no. Bueno, sí… ¿qué celebran hoy? Es decir ¿cómo debería vestirme? Es que me parece que no tengo ropa apropiada para una fiesta… —le digo mientras veo lo que tiene el interior de mi maleta, que es un caos, por cierto. Ella me sonríe con ternura y mira por encima mis prendas… solo ropa ligera hay ahí, bermudas, camisetas y dos pantalones es todo lo que encuentra.

— ¿Te gustaría usar ropa típica? —pregunta intrigada pero como esperando una negativa de mi parte.

— ¡Claro! Bueno… sí eso no significa una falta a tu comunidad o… —me interrumpe.

— ¡Para nada! Le va a encantar verte con un vestido, te buscaré uno que seguro le encantará… — "¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¿Estamos hablando de mi apariencia para agradar a Rachel?"

Cuando salgo de bañarme, sobre mi cama se encuentra un muumuu rojo con flores blancas que se amarra por el cuello. Me pongo el vestido y los mismos huaraches con los que llegué. Me miro al espejo y me sorprendo ante el reflejo, mi mirada luce distinta… ¿con esperanza, quizás?

No hago gran cosa por mi cabello, ya me he acostumbrado a dejarlo libre, así que únicamente lo aliso un poco, pongo una ligera capa de crema para peinar y eso es todo, esta alborotado-peinado. Supongo que es una cosa importante la de hoy, así que contrario a mi nueva práctica adquirida en los últimos meses, me maquillo, solo un poco de rímel y delineador para los ojos, labial, y eso es todo. Cuando creo que estoy lista salgo al pasillo que lleva a la sala de estar donde me dijo Alika que me esperaría con las demás.

— ¡Pero que linda estás! —grita Miliani mientras jala mis mejillas como muestra de cariño y yo me dejo hacer.

—Tienes que saber que no cualquiera luce tan bien esa ropa ¡y tú te ves fantástica! —giro sobre mi propio eje, concluyó con una reverencia y sonrío por el cumplido.

—Y… ¿Y Rachel? —finalmente me atrevo a preguntar por ella, llevo ya un par de horas sin verla, tal vez un poco más.

—No comas ansías Quinnie, en un rato más te reunirás con ella… está ocupada atendiendo otros asuntos…

—¿Miliani? —la llamo tímidamente mientras me alejo un poco de las presentes.

—¿Si, Ikaika? —me responde intrigada por mi cambio. "¿Ikaika, qué es Ikaika?"

—Rach… —carraspeo porque de pronto siento la garganta seca— ¿Rachel está con alguien…? Es decir… ¿ella es casada?

...

* * *

(1) What The Water Gave Me - Florence + The Machine  
(2) Make You Feel My Love - Adele  
(3) I got you - Leona Lewis  
(4) Cough Syrup - The Young Giant  
(5) Welcome Home - Radical Face


	2. ¡Sorpresa!

_*Finalmente decidí que serían 3 capítulos, espero lo disfruten. Gracias por los RW._

* * *

...Miliani me ve con simpatía, mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego se mofa de mi ocurrencia.

— ¡Qué cosas dices, Ikaika! —contesta finalmente y después anuncia a todas que ya nos vamos.

Cuando las mujeres que habitan la casa estuvieron listas, me invitan a salir, hasta este momento me doy cuenta que las cazuelas y todo lo que se estuvo preparando durante el día ya no están más ahí.

—Miliani… —le digo nuevamente mientras todas toman lo que les hace falta — ¿Qué es Ikaika?

—Ikaika eres tú preciosa.

Cuando era pequeña, soñaba con tener muchos hermanos, Frannie nunca me pareció suficiente, supongo que yo contribuí a eso y ahora verme rodeada de toda esta cordialidad hace que mi pecho se reconforté con emociones casi desconocidas para mí… solo con tres personas me he sentido en familia y las tres se encuentran en éste momento a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Mis anfitrionas no paran de hablar sobre mi primera caminata de noche, imperdible las vistas, dicen; me advierten también que caminaremos un rato y yo ofrezco irnos en la camioneta pero me aseguran que lo ideal es ir a pie así que yo les hago caso.

Camino tomada del brazo de Miliani y Alika mientras me narran lo que asumo como cuentos fantásticos de la región. Nos adentramos por un camino que se hace grande y angosto en ciertos tramos, lleno de palmeras y árboles de frutas tropicales, caminamos cerca de veinte minutos; algunas personas se unen en diferentes puntos de la caminata cargados con antorchas artesanales que me parecieron divinas desde el momento en que las vi. Sufro algunos sobresaltos, las iguanas andan por todos lados… debo confesar que en un primer momento además de susto, me provocaron aversión, pero Alika dice que son como perros, sólo que sin sus estruendosos ladridos.

Finalmente el olor a sodio me alerta de la proximidad del mar, luego las olas rompiéndose en la orilla y al fondo, lo que me parece desde la distancia el preludio de una fiesta típica: bailarines haciendo una especie de ritual en la que una joven es el centro de atención.

Un suspiro involuntario sale de mí al ver un escenario montado en mitad de la playa de lado derecho de donde me encuentro; está iluminado por decenas de focos que evocan las carteleras de Broadway. No estoy segura de cuál es mi expresión, lo que sí sé es que varios brazos me rodean mientras contemplo el tablado por unos instantes y luego las mujeres se dispersan dejándome sola.

Al frente del escenario hay sillas de madera y tule ordenadas como tipo auditorio y varios metros a mi izquierda están dispuestas mesas largas con las cazuelas con comida que "ayude" a preparar. El cielo y el mar son alumbrados por el enorme y precioso círculo amarillo-blanco que desde este punto del planeta parece más cercano; las antorchas que traían los locales comienzan a ser repartidas a lo largo de la playa. Un vacío se forma en mi estómago, "¡Rachel va a cantar!" No hace falta que alguien me lo diga. Mi pulso aumenta dramáticamente su velocidad, las manos me sudan y no es por el calor que hace, la busco con la mirada sin éxito.

— ¡Ey, rubia! No desesperes, pronto la escucharás… —Me vuelvo hacia la voz y sí, es la joven número uno.

Su voz me parece familiar, como si la conociera de hace tiempo, quizás seas por el apodo con el que me llama o tal vez que el timbre de su voz me recuerda a Mercedes. La cuestión es que esa mujer desconocida todavía para mí, me inquieta, me siento en una situación de desventaja pero al mismo tiempo es como si no necesitara hacer o decir algo porque no existe nada que no sepa ya.

— ¡Hola! —le contesto nerviosa, no puedo evitar jugar con mis dedos. Ella me sonríe divertida y me extiende la mano.

— Halia… —correspondo al saludo y cuando nuestras manos están unidas se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza… no puedo negar que me gusta la costumbre de estas personas de abrazarse por cualquier motivo.

—Soy Quinn… —digo cuando nos separamos.

—Lo sé… —me dice un tanto curiosa. "¿Qué cosa, tan interesante, pudo haberles dicho Rachel para que no se sientan obligados a disimular su curiosidad?"

—… ¿qué se celebra hoy? —preguntó tratando de quitarme atención, tengo miedo de escuchar las respuestas a mis por qués. Mientras espero que por fin alguien me explique la festividad veo como la gente va "llenando" el lugar. Ya son tantos que paso desapercibida o tal vez ya me han olvidado…

— ¡Ah! …la llegada de un ángel… —yo la miro tratando de entender pero no dice más, por lo que supongo es una de esas bonitas historias típicas que la religión implantó en sociedades enteras mientras se ocupaban de conquistarlos tratando de arrebatarles el génesis de su cultura.

Veinte minutos después, los bailarines han concluido su actuación y son despedidos con aplausos, luego Halia me guía al frente del escenario y tomamos asiento. Durante el tiempo que duró la presentación se encargó de presentarme con cuenta persona pasaba a nuestro lado y por supuesto que no me aprendí ningún nombre.

Las luces de los focos comienzan a encenderse y apagarse intermitentemente y la gente aún dispersa se reúne. No todos se sientan, muchos prefieren mantenerse de pie alrededor y luego una mano se posa en mi hombro, volteo y es Miliani, acompañada de sus otras hijas que toman asiento justo detrás de mí.

Mis manos muestran el estado de todo mi cuerpo, no solo estoy sudando, mis extremidades tiemblan cuando suben al escenario los encargados de los tambores y demás instrumentos. Se hace el silencio, se colocan en sus lugares y dramáticamente las luces se apagan: dejaría de ser Rachel Berry…

Siento que ya pasó una eternidad, el silencio solo es invadido por la marea y los balbuceos de algunos bebés. Los primeros acordes suenan. Una ola de adrenalina me envuelve, similar a las que sentía en cada estreno de sus obras, pero esta vez multiplicadas por cien. El calor, las olas y la expectativa de escucharla nuevamente se han juntado, cierro los ojos tratando de capturar esas sensaciones en mi memoria… Y su voz se escucha por primera vez.

Abro los ojos y ahí está, ataviada casi igual que el resto de las presentes… aunque más hermosa. En la cabeza lleva una corona de flores y hojas de palma frescas que hace juego con los adornos que lleva en muñecas y tobillos, su vestido ampón de color verde-yerba tiene en la parte inferior unas grecas bordadas de un verde más intenso, el corte del vestido lo único que me permite apreciar sin dificultad son sus hombros y parte de sus pantorrillas. Sus pies descalzos contrastan con su ejercitado cuerpo haciéndola parecer casi infantil… siento ternura y un cosquilleo al mismo tiempo.

'Postcards from Italy' (1) ha sido la canción elegida para empezar. Antes de que termine la primera oración, la piel se me eriza, para el final de la segunda estrofa mis ojos están nublados y a mitad de la canción, cuando los instrumentos de cuerda, las percusiones y la flauta que sustituye la trompeta proporcionan toda la música y ella se balancea al ritmo de la melodía con bailarinas detrás, su mirada se posa por primera vez en mí. En la última parte me guiña, sonríe y termina la canción con una última repetición de su delicada danza. Yo estoy muda e inmóvil.

Una ovación le anuncia que sigue siendo perfecta, no es que no lo sepa, sigue siendo Berry a pesar de los años.

—Gracias a todos por haber venido, estoy muy contenta de verlos a todos reunidos, iluminados bajo esta impresionante luna… Esto es con mucho cariño para todos ustedes… —y con su mano dice un 'hola' directamente a Miliani.

Después interpreta con voz y cuerpo otras dos canciones que nunca había escuchado, deben ser canciones típicas porque los presentes aplauden al ritmo y ella se mueve por todo el escenario atrapándonos a todos por completo, más a mí. Me siento mareada, el ritmo con el que mueve manos y caderas me parece salido de un sueño, no vulgar, es más bien parecido a lo divino.

—Es poeta… —me dice Halia sin quitar la mirada de enfrente.

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunto sin prestarle tanta atención —Leokani... —volteo por un segundo a ver a mi interlocutora y enseguida vuelvo la vista a la dama del escenario, no quiero perderme un solo detalle…

—…Rachel es poeta y está agradeciendo a los akuas todo este tiempo…

— ¿Qué son los akuas?

—Los dioses, Ikaika…

—Lo siento… ¿puedes explicarme más? —y así va narrándome uno a uno el significado de cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Lo que hace es narrar la vida cotidiana de nosotros y nuestra relación con los dioses… y se lo ofrece a Kanaloa, dios de la muerte y la oscuridad por traerla hasta aquí… a Kaneloa por protegerla mientras dormía —"¿mientras dormía?"—...a Ku que le devolvió su espíritu guerrero… Lono por llevarla consigo misma nuevamente… y finalmente le está contando a Laka, diosa de las artes, la felicidad que siente por haberse reencontrado con ella —yo asiento con la cabeza esperando a que continúe y trato de interpretar lo que el hula dice.

Me esfuerzo pero además de estéticamente hermoso, no entiendo mucho más…

—Ahora… —toma una bocanada de aire— quiero presentarles a una persona muy especial para mí. Nuestros caminos estuvieron unidos hace algunos años… y al parecer hoy se vuelven a encontrar… Ella es Quinn —dice señalándome con la mano y luego el enorme reflector del que yo no tenía cuenta hasta este momento se ubica en mi posición, otra vez no sé qué hacer.

—Di hola, Ikaika. —me regaña Halia. Levantó la mano, mientras me despego de mi lugar y me es inevitable sentirme tonta nuevamente. Y vuelvo a sentir todas las miradas curiosas sobre mí "Gracias Rach…"

El ukelele empieza esta nueva canción, luego se le suman una especie de castañuelas y bambús-sonaja que le dan ritmo a la balada… En un primer momento no identifico la canción pero es lenta… anuncia tristeza y melancolía. (2)

_Whose place is this place?_  
_When we try to get everything…_

Primeras frases e inmediatamente mi cerebro me sitúa en el salón del glee club, cada competencia aparece en mi memoria, yo atenta a Rachel y la devoción que sentía mientras ella dejaba el alma en cada escenario.

La canción puede no ser digna de su voz, no le exige demasiado, pero su interpretación me introduce en una montaña rusa.

Recuerdo la tristeza y el orgullo en igual proporción cuando la despedí en el aeropuerto para ir a Nueva York y el cosquilleo cuando me dijo adiós una vez pasada la valla de seguridad mientras sostenía los boletos de tren que le acababa de regalar para seguir viéndonos.

_Who can we share with?_  
_When we try to get everything…_

Durante cuatro años forjamos una buena amistad, suficiente con un mensaje de texto para que cualquiera de las dos acudiera cuando la otra lo necesitaba; algunas veces nos reunimos en New Haven otras en New York y recuerdo perfecto su mirada tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza mientras yo me esforzaba por no hablarle de mis sentimientos que nada tenían que ver con amistad.

Vuelve a mi memoria el día en que agobiada le pedí perdón una y otra vez por todas y cada una de las veces que la maltrate cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, a pesar de que ya habían pasado un par de años yo seguía lamentándome por haberla agredido de mil formas…

Después la llamada que recibí de Kurt avisándome que Hiram y Leroy habían muerto en un accidente de auto, pocas semanas después de habernos graduado. Permaneció en Lima por dos meses y en esos dos meses dejé todo para estar con ella hasta que se sintió lista para volver a New York.

Y un día simplemente no pude más y le declaré mi amor ante su atenta mirada, igual a la que alcanzo a distinguir ahora entre las lágrimas que se me escapan sin tregua. No fue romántico ni algo premeditado, simplemente salió en el momento, así, sin más.

Pude haberme esforzado por preparar algo especial, pero me había prometido que nunca se lo diría, no quería arruinar nuestra "perfecta" amistad, no quería ser rechazada tampoco y sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico: mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos.

Ese día fue nuestra primera vez juntas, hicimos el amor una y otra y otra vez hasta que el sol nos sorprendió; así fueron los siguientes dos días, solo salimos al teatro y después de la función volvíamos para comenzar nuevamente lo que habíamos abandonado. Nunca fui más feliz… ahora lo sé… diez años después, muchas caídas e infinitas noches después, lo sé.

_Whose words are those words?_  
_That you give me in a piece of paper..._

Y de repente, al tercer día me ofrecieron el puesto de mis sueños… en Washington. Y me fui. Una nota sobre el buró fue todo lo que dejé por explicación, no despedidas, no proyecciones al futuro, no promesas… dos días no fueron suficientes para que hiciéramos planes de ningún tipo.

_Whose slow is so your love_  
_If i trying used to have love..._

Me dolió, pero no me arrepentí, no en ese momento. Pensé que era una buena decisión para ambas aunque ni siquiera pedí su opinión. Vivir enamorada de ella por más de seis años, declararle mi amor y a los dos días marcharme fue la peor tontería que pude haber hecho "¿Por qué no la busque? ¿Por qué nunca dejé de tener miedo?"

_My shoulders are to small_  
_My pocket cannot hold_  
_The world_  
_This is to here_

Kurt me buscó por cielo, mar y tierra para confrontarme por haberla abandonado. Santana y Brittany una y otra vez trataron de convencerme para que la buscara y al menos le diera una explicación. Todos se encargaron de hacerme saber lo mal que Rachel lo estaba pasando y yo sencillamente no hice nada, me quedé donde estaba; me bastó con saber que no había roto ninguna promesa y para mí fue suficiente para vivir todo ese tiempo.

Decidí olvidarme del profundo e intenso amor que creía sentir y también me olvidé de su amistad "¿para qué atormentarnos?" me decía todos los días. Ella era feliz en Broadway, yo era feliz en los juzgados, sacando de problemas a políticos… y comenzaba a ganar mucho dinero; podría ganar con la misma facilidad nuevas relaciones, nuevos amores.

_I'm running too fast_  
_I'm running too fast… for nothing_  
_I'm running too fast..._

Su mirada no la ha quitado de mí y yo entre todos esos recuerdos no me doy cuenta que la mano de Halia acaricia mi espalda tratando de consolarme, las lágrimas salen sin que pueda evitarlo y los recuerdos siguen…

No sé cuánto tiempo fue así para ella, pero mi vida continuó perfectamente normal a pesar de sentir que nunca fui la misma desde que cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Logró el éxito que soñó, incluso más, nunca dejé de asistir a cada uno de sus estrenos y verla arriba del escenario para mí fue suficiente… y nunca junté el valor necesario para buscarla directamente.

_Whose flowers are those words_  
_In the corner of your apartment..._

Un día con nada en particular sucedió algo conmigo, pudo haber sido que mi décima relación fallida me anunciaba lo inevitable: a pesar de los años Rachel seguía constantemente en mis pensamientos. Intenté mantener relaciones estables, lo logré a medias, nada digno de ser recordado pero inevitablemente también he sentido culpa por haber estado con ellas, de alguna forma, a todas les quité algo de sí mismas apropiándomelo; pero además de eso, nunca fui totalmente sincera con ninguna pues ella siempre estuvo ahí, en mi memoria, como un fantasma al cual me negaba.

Pero ese día, ese extraño día sentí la angustiante necesidad de tenerla a menos de un metro de distancia así que viaje a Londres a la presentación especial que haría en el West End. Esperé hasta la madrugada fuera del teatro, en mitad de la calle, con un frío que calaba hasta los huesos a que saliera a firmar autógrafos como sabía era su costumbre… nadie salió a firmar nada. Desapareció del mapa.

_Whose words are those words_  
_In the air... In the air..._

A partir de ahí, las cosas aparecen borrosas en mi cabeza, un año después estuvo en cartelera en Broadway por cuatro semanas y luego volvió a esfumarse sin haber logrado un encuentro.

Los siguientes dos años fueron una tortura, simplemente perdí el norte. Tiempo amargo donde el agua de la ducha no era suficiente para lavar mis inmundicias, las nubes negras que contemplaba durante tardes enteras presagiaban que nunca sería feliz si seguía así, durmiendo poco, viviendo nada. Era la mujer-máquina defensora de seres despreciables, amargada con mi propia existencia, resentida con el mundo y sus absurdas exigencias… mi perfecto "orden" temporal llegaba a su fin; nada de lo que creía poseer era importante, nada.

_My love is getting bigger_  
_My house has any more room…_

Y un día, en uno de mis arranques que con el tiempo se habían vuelto menos frecuentes, porque también la apatía se había apoderado de mí, después de ganar un último gran juicio, me cambié de ropa, fui a casa de Santana y Brittany, les dejé las llaves de mi departamento y auto. Britt se entusiasmó cuando les dije que el carro era suyo, tendrían que ocuparse en limpiar mi piso y ofrecerlo para ser rentado; además de eso, lo único que tenían que hacer era depositar cada mes en mi cuenta cierto porcentaje de arrendamiento, el resto se iría a otra cuenta de ahorro.

No dije más, simplemente salí de la casa de mis amigas mientras Santana me gritaba que volviera inmediatamente, "¡no estoy para jueguitos!" decía con todas sus fuerzas, "¡las amo!" Fue lo último que me escucharon decir. Y por primera vez en años pedí a Dios que no me olvidara, que volviera su atención a mí… tan cerca del precipicio.

_Whose place will this place be?_  
_If we try to get more than this..._

Llegué al aeropuerto únicamente con lo que traía puesto y una bandolera, en ella no llevaba nada más que mi pasaporte y la cartera con unos cuantos dólares en efectivo y la tarjeta. Me acerqué al tablero que anunciaba las salidas y llegadas, miré atentamente como los destinos se modificaban cada minuto y sin más, me acerqué al mostrador. Pedí un boleto, la señorita me miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras esperaba que le dijera el destino… "el vuelo que esté por salir" dije como única aclaración, ella dudó y yo insistí, el destino era lo menos importante.

Todo fue rápido, no tuve que declarar equipaje, la revisión antes de abordar fue casi inmediata y tome mi asiento turista. Durante los últimos años sobreviví con pasividad a todo, a excepción de los litigios, esos todavía me resultaban adictivos, tal vez por eso nunca lo dejé de hacer; pero más allá de eso no nada había que me anclara a la realidad, a veces llegaba a casa de Britt y Santana sin avisar y por más que ellas insistían en que me quedara, siempre volvía a mi horrible y amado departamento para dormir, era lo único que sentía como propio a pesar de que odiaba cada vez con mayor intensidad el silencio.

_Whose place will this place be?_  
_If we try to get more than this..._

Cuando el avión pisó tierra, descendí y un intenso calor me recibió, el clima de esa isla polinesia exigía otro tipo de ropa. Compré lo primero que vi y en la tienda tomé todos los folletos turísticos que encontré, subí al primer bus que pasó, comí en una pequeña fonda del centro y cuando salí de ahí, un jeep estacionado enfrente del lugar tenía un letrero pintado en el parabrisas que anunciaba su venta; esperé a que el dueño llegara… fuimos a dar unas cuántas vueltas y cuando me convenció que no tenía ningún ruido maligno y que todos los papeles se encontraban en orden, acepté la transacción; el hombre sorprendido no cabía de la emoción por no haberle regateado y mucho más cuando el pago se hizo de inmediato.

Le pedí algunos datos sobre el lugar, algo debió haber visto en mí para que de la nada, tomara un bolígrafo de la guantera y sobre una servilleta me hiciera un pequeño mapa de las zonas no turísticas de la localidad, "lo que nadie conoce" me dijo, asegurándome que ahí encontraría suficiente paz. "Que Lono te acompañe", fue lo último.

Y siguiendo y no el mapa, comencé a conducir… varias veces a mitad de carretera, excediendo el límite de velocidad permitido y con el volumen de la música al máximo me encontré llorando, obligándome a orillar. Llorando por todo y por nada.

_I'm running too fast_  
_I'm running too fast for nothing…_

La intensión de su voz cambia, de triste pasa a una casi esperanzadora. Con la cara mojada por las lágrimas sonrío y mi memoria presenta lo más reciente: después de semanas vagando en esa camioneta que se había vuelto casi como una extensión de mí, por casualidad di con Aloisi.

Jamás imaginé que _su_ Leokani era _mi_ Rachel.

_I'm running too fast_  
_I'm running for… nothing…_

Para el final de la canción soy consciente que he llorado por todo lo que dejé perder y por lo que ahora pienso: "aún me queda…" Ella es todo lo que me faltaba para cerrar esa década de mi vida, encontrarnos nuevamente para no desvanecerme. En tres minutos he revivido todo lo que me negué tanto tiempo.

Últimos acordes y una ola de gente enloquece. Todos están gritando, chiflando y aplaudiendo, yo permanezco unos segundos más en mi asiento mientras me limpio las lágrimas y Halia me abraza. Finalmente nos ponemos de pie, Rachel me dirige otra mirada, si no fuera por el tiempo que ha pasado podría jurar que es una mirada de amor.

Cuatro, cinco, seis canciones más, algunas las conozco, otras no, pero igualmente impresionante es ella. Finalmente se despide…

—Es tan bello tenerlos aquí, conmigo, ¡son maravillosos! Espero que esto les haya gustado… —dice antes de cerrar el show con Soulmate (3). Si bien sigo sin saber dónde estuvo estos años, me parece que se ha superado a sí misma, en todos los sentidos… y nuevamente siento que esa canción es para mí y me regocijo; es disparatado, lo sé, pero lo siento por todo mi cuerpo, la intencionalidad de su voz me está llamando.

De pie la despedimos, pero luego, cuando ya ha bajado del escenario, todos comienzan a chasquear los dedos, me parece simpatiquísimo y yo riéndome mientras hago lo mismo le pregunto a Halia el significado.

— ¡No se puede terminar así el show! —me dice también entre risas. Me siento alegre, por fin entiendo lo que significa "al pueblo que fueres…"

Y luego de algunos minutos, cuatro bailarines suben al escenario, las bailarinas han sido sustituidas por ellos y esto parece ser la real despedida, un número más que solo es bailado. La danza inicia y cuando comienzo a desilusionarme porque solo ellos bailan, Rachel aparece por el mismo lado que descendió.

Este día he pasado por todas las emociones, desde la sorpresa hasta la desesperanza para terminar en una renovada ilusión, pero ahora se ha sumado una nueva emoción: excitación.

Lleva el mismo vestido, pero ahora las grecas se encuentran ceñidas a la altura de la cintura, convirtiéndolo en una especie de taparrabos que cubre únicamente su entrepierna dejando al descubierto sus hermosas piernas largas, estoy sumamente excitada; sé que no debería, se trata de un baile para sus akuas, una cosa de respeto pero me es inevitable.

Ella está al centro, su papel de hembra alfa me pone aún más, verla liderando un grupo de hombres que bien parecen guerreros salidos de otro tiempo la hace parecer feroz. Se trata de una danza fuerte, de más carácter, pero no con menor gracia.

Halia me explica que anteriormente solo bailaban ese ritmo los hombres en tiempos de guerra pero luego de la conquista británica todos los pueblos aledaños se unificaron y la danza terminó en mero espectáculo. Aun así, seguía siendo una danza propia de hombres hasta que Rachel se integró a la comunidad…

—…Fue tanto su empeño y necedad que terminaron por ceder ante su petición de bailar… eso y que ya pocos quería seguir con la tradición de nuestros ritos. —concluye, yo la escucho con atención y solo por breves segundos la veo, mi mirada está atenta a cada músculo de Rachel y de pronto, a la danza se unen más jóvenes de todas las edades, incluido Aloisi.

Sus movimientos de cadera son vibrantes y todo el sonido es proporcionado por las percusiones. Brinca, mueve piernas y brazos como un verdadero guerrero, extiende sus manos al cielo, luego en un movimiento está de rodillas, golpea el piso con el puño, brinca al levantarse, giros bruscos, más golpes al aire y así una y otra vez, y yo si antes tenía la cara roja por el llanto, ahora la tengo roja por las imágenes que se cruzan por mi cabeza… Rachel y yo, juntas nuevamente.

Después de varias canciones que me han transportado a momentos muy particulares, el show de Rachel llega a su fin, después de esa, para mí, extraña danza que se extendió por varios minutos. Todos han estado increíbles, ella espectacular, impresionante. Anuncian que la cena ya está lista para ser servida y toda la gente avanza hacia las mesas, Halia me susurra en el oído hacia dónde debo ir para encontrarme con Rachel.

Me planto frente a ella y me mira con sorpresa, como si fuera la primera vez que me viera y no hace rato. Sin decir nada nos abrazamos y así permanecemos por varios minutos.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —me dice mientras acaricia mi cabello.

—Sí, un poco… —le digo tímidamente. Su muumuu para mi desilusión ha recuperado la apariencia primera; toma mi mano y me guía hasta donde se están sirviendo los alimentos.

Platicamos brevemente con algunas personas mientras nos sirven nuestros alimentos y noto como una anciana me mira desde lejos. Rachel se percata de las miradas que nos dirigimos y en un segundo la veo corriendo hacia ella, regresa del brazo de la mujer y al tenerla a un palmo de mi nariz me doy cuenta del increíble parecido con Miliani, adivino que es su madre.

—Bienvenida Quinn —me dice con el semblante serio. —Espero hayas tenido buen camino, ha sido duro ¿no? —estoy temblando, lo que sentí al conocer a todos los demás no es nada comparado con la presencia de la anciana que es tan baja de estatura como su hija o incluso más, por lo encorvado de su espalda.

—Sí, ha sido complicado, pero hermoso —contesto con temor "¡cómo si fuera a hacerme algo!"

— ¿Y el viaje qué tal? —suelta casi sin dejar que termine mi frase. Titubeo "¿Viaje y camino no es lo mismo?"

— ¡Madre, deja a Ikaika un momento! Apenas ha llegado… —es Miliani que llega a salvar la situación.

—Quinn no parece incómoda con mi presencia… temerosa nada más. —le contesta a su hija sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. —Bien, me voy. Venme a ver en cuanto tengas tiempo o estas mujeres lo permitan, Quinn. —dice más como advertencia que como invitación.

—S… sí, claro —digo tartamudeando.

Rachel le estampa un sonoro beso en una de sus mejillas antes de que Miliani se la lleve.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —digo en cuanto se han ido, creo que aún estoy temblando.

—Es Hoikeana, dirigente de todos nosotros… aunque es más en un sentido espiritual que político —me dice mientras me lleva hacia la zona más alejada de las mesas, cerca de donde chocan las olas y donde la luz de las antorchas no alcanzan.

Nos sentamos sobre la arena y para mi sorpresa pide que me acomode para quedar frente a ella. En silencio lo hago y de la misma forma comienzo a probar los alimentos, no deja de mirarme.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —empieza ella y yo le cuento a partir de mi último juicio hace varias semanas atrás, me escucha en silencio, con mucha atención. A mí me parece extraño hablar de mi misma, es como si hablara de otra persona, de bastante tiempo atrás.

—… ¿y tú? —pregunto cuando he terminado de narrarle mi aventura. Sonríe con melancolía mientras agacha la mirada, se pierde en sus pensamientos por un momento, casi siento que ya ha olvidado mi pregunta.

—Estuve en Londres… —comienza y yo asiento con la cabeza —fui a cubrir por un mes a una actriz como invitada especial… una noche, al salir del teatro me detuve como todos los días a firmar autógrafos… —parpadea rápidamente y noto como su respiración cambia— había una joven que me recordó mucho a ti, rubia, preciosa, con un ramo de rosas… cuando extendí la mano para recibirlo, del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó una daga. Su propósito era claro… —Por instinto tomo su mano libre entre las mías…

— ¿Te hirió? —un calor dentro del estómago se expande por todo mi cuerpo, la sangre la siento hirviendo.

—Me penetro en un costado unos centímetros… hacía un frío infernal en Londres, más de lo normal y llevaba varias capas de ropa, físicamente no fue tan grave. —La miro con sorpresa y estoy enojada, "¿cómo alguien pudo hacerle algo así?" me siento a su lado y rodeo sus hombros con mi brazo invitándola a continuar.

—Todo fue muy rápido, Quinn… —toma aliento— al mismo tiempo que yo tomaba las rosas, ella intentaba encajarme la daga, ni siquiera sentí el contacto, fueron los gritos de una señora los que me hicieron reaccionar, parpadee y lo único que recuerdo después de eso es que tres guardias de seguridad ya la tenían sometida. Recuerdo que me gritaba que yo era el amor de su vida, que recordara, que en otra vida estuvimos unidas… no sé, una locura total. La policía se llevó a la chica, me trasladaron al hospital y hasta que estuve ahí fui consciente de lo que acababa de suceder, me quité la ropa y cuando me vi la sangre escurriendo todo se volvió más irreal de lo que ya era. Fueron necesarias varias puntadas pero no tocó nada que me pusiera en peligro…

— ¿Comenzaron el juicio de inmediato? —trato de hacerme de todos los detalles "¿Dónde estaba yo? …Tomando un avión para verla"

—Sí, afortunadamente todo fue inmediato… Los abogados y mi agente se encargaron de todo.

—Nunca supe nada de eso Rach'… —digo con pesadumbre.

—A nadie le convenía que se supiera, ni a la gente del teatro, ni al gobierno londinense y mucho menos al FBI…

—¿Al FBI? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Yo era su objetivo… pero antes hubieron muchas más… —dice sin querer terminar la frase.

—Lamento no haber estado contigo…

—Por algo fueron así las cosas, Quinn… aunque no te niego que en ese momento te necesité como jamás imaginé necesitar a alguien.

— ¿Después de eso qué sucedió? —pienso que ahora no es el momento adecuado para hablar de "nosotras". Nuevo silencio y finalmente habla.

—…Subirme al escenario se convirtió en una tortura, me daba pánico estar frente a tanta gente y pasaban horas antes de que pudiera abandonar las instalaciones del teatro así que cancelé todos mis contratos, me volví co-dependiente a las pastillas psiquiátricas, así que una noche de insomnio, tan normales ya para mí en ese momento, me dediqué a buscar en el mapa algún sitio que llamara mi atención. El director de la obra que me invitó a Londres me hablo de aquí, dijo que su familia era "dueña" de éste lugar… y el resto es más bien romántico.

— ¿Por qué? —aún falta por conocer lo que supongo es la última parte de la historia, la razón por la que regreso a Broadway solo por cuatro semanas. La razón por la que ya es parte de esta región.

Pero kilos y kilos de juegos artificiales interrumpen el momento… o eso pienso hasta que regreso mi mirada a ella, sus hermosos ojos marrones están perdidos en mí. Mi corazón bombea sangre a una velocidad que puedo jurar se nota en mi pulso a simple vista; no lo pienso, me dejo levantar por una nube invisible.

La atraigo hacía mí, cierro los ojos y pongo mis labios sobre los suyos. Ella hace el resto, marca el ritmo de nuestros labios, de nuestras respiraciones y segundos después: de nuestras lenguas.

Y entonces el universo se vuelve pequeño y así maravilloso, comprensible para todos mis sentidos… por fin entiendo lo estupenda que es la vida. Ni siquiera hace 10 años me sentí así, la cabeza me da vueltas, el cuerpo lo siento ligero y al mismo tiempo es como si cada parte de mí reconociera a su par natural… a ella.

El beso se está volviendo más intenso, enreda sus dedos en mi cabello mientras yo la sostengo por el cuello... lentamente los truenos de los juegos artificiales se vuelven más espaciados y así como el estruendo va desapareciendo, así nuestro beso comienza a dejar de serlo. Separamos nuestros labios, pero seguimos sosteniéndonos con nuestras frentes unidas.

—Pensé que no vendrías… —me dice en un susurro.

— ¿Qué? —creo que no entendí bien.

—Hoikeana me aseguró que nos reencontraríamos, aquí. No en otro lugar del mundo. Aquí.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo…? —digo confusa y casi me siento burlada.

—Es verdad, pero si te sirve de consuelo, hasta hace 8 horas yo aún dejaba espacio para la duda…

Estoy francamente sorprendida y quiero saber más, pero Aloisi viene a interrumpir, nuevamente…

— ¡Leokani, Ikaika! ¡Vengan! Falta la última sorpresa… dice tomándonos de las manos y haciendo que nos levantemos de un salto.

Nos lleva corriendo más atrás de donde está el escenario, toda la gente va avanzando en la misma dirección y justo cuando Alika nos ve, los tambores comienzan a sonar, las mismas bailarinas acompañadas de los "guerreros" que acompañaron a Rachel hace un rato comienzan a danzar y un castillo de más pirotecnia acompaña el espectáculo. Tengo a Rachel a mi lado, no me ha soltado de la mano, el corazón se me quiere salir y puedo apostar que mi palpitar opaca el estruendo de la pirotecnia.

Mi sorpresa crece cuando los dibujos en el castillo van tomando forma: es la figura de una mujer ataviada con el traje de la región… con alas… ¡alas muy grandes! Notas musicales… "¿notas musicales?" y… ¡una enorme estrella se enciende al final! El punto más alto de la música llega cuando la estrella amarilla termina de encenderse y yo no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo… "¡la fiesta es para Rachel!"

Aloisi comienza a bailar como un poseso a nuestro alrededor mientras le pregunta con gritos si le gustó su sorpresa, ella por respuesta le estampa un beso y ambos me jalan para acompañarlos en su divertida danza. Los presentes bailan en círculo rodeándonos y así nos encuentra la madrugada.

**…**

* * *

(1) Postcards From Italy - Beirut

(2) Running Too Fast - Natalia Lafourcade

(3) Soulmate - Natasha Bedingfield


	3. Eternidad

_*N__uevamente me extendí, lo que quiere decir que el capítulo 4 será el final y no el número 3 como tenía pensado._

_*Les agradezco sus RW y que coloquen a 'Correr por Nada' entre sus favoritos y alertas.  
_

* * *

Hace más de 24 horas que llegué aquí, 24 horas y aún no he podido terminar de enterarme cómo fue que Rachel se integró a la comunidad. Luego de más y más presentaciones "en sociedad" por fin tenemos tiempo a solas.

—Y bien… ¿qué te ha parecido? —me pregunta mientras caminamos por la orilla del mar.

—Sorprendente… —le contesto sinceramente, pienso que no es necesario que diga más porque mi expresión lo ha dicho todo por mí.

—Lo es…

— ¿Por qué Leokani? —estoy ansiosa por saber sobre su "nuevo" nombre.

—Ese es el nombre que me asigno mi tótem cuando iba a ser bautizada…

— ¿Y qué significa?

—Adivina… es bastante obvio —contesta con excelente humor y sin pizca de modestia. Pienso unos momentos y suelto todo lo que se me ocurre.

— ¿Impresionante voz, increíble voz, voz celestial…? ¡Diosa del canto! —grito al final como equivalente a eureka. Ella se ríe con fuerza y me abraza por la cintura. Coloca sus labios en mi cuello dejando un beso corto, mi piel se eriza al tacto.

—Dulce voz… —Nos miramos sin mucha distancia de por medio y no puedo evitar perderme en su mirada, luego en sus carnosos labios que me invitan a saborearlos. Salvo la distancia que nos separa y nos besamos con deseo, con intensidad, sin timidez pero con el romanticismo que a toda mi vida le ha hecho falta. Aquí no soy consciente del transcurrir del tiempo, no siento frío ni hambre ni sed, solo puedo sentirla a ella y la paz de su presencia, el dulce sabor de sus labios. Nos separamos y volvemos a caminar en medio de un suspiro que se me escapa.

— ¿Y cómo te bautizaron?

—Es un ritual en el que te avientan a un cenote, bueno, en mi caso particular yo sola me avente, pero normalmente lo hacen con bebés.

— ¿Así? ¿Y si se ahogan?

—No, tampoco es que los avienten y los dejen así, hay alguien esperando a que el bebé por sí solo flote. Si se hunde, lo sacan y lo vuelven a aventar hasta que aprende a hacerlo… —la miro con recelo.

—Es un poco… salvaje —digo tratando de no sonar prejuiciosa.

—Tienen… tenemos —corrige— la creencia de que sobrevivir a un evento como éste les da el coraje para resistir cualquier inclemencia de la vida… En mi caso, por ser mayor los kahunas me dijeron que a partir de ese momento tendría la certeza de que estaba purificaba de mis faltas anteriores pues el agua da nueva vida.

—Derríteme… —le digo poniéndome en su camino interrumpiéndola.

— ¿Qué?

—Derríteme otra vez con tus ojos…

—Más, imposible… —besa mi mejilla y luego corre hacia la hamaca que se encuentra metros más adelante. La trato de alcanzar pero la arena dificulta mi avance. Cuando llego por fin hasta ella me invita a sentarme a su lado. Nuestras manos se encuentran cerca, guardamos silencio y dejamos que las olas sean el único sonido.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Brittany y Santana? —pregunta de repente.

—Siguen juntas. Se separaron un tiempo, medio año, aunque yo les digo que solo fueron seis días… cuando se dieron cuenta que definitivamente eran la una para la otra se volvieron a buscar y a las pocas semanas se casaron. Se veían preciosas… y ahora están en Washington, con mi bebé… —digo melancólica, quisiera tenerla en mis brazos en éste momento.

— ¿Tienes un bebé? —me pregunta sorprendida.

—Se llama Dulce… —se queda en silencio y veo que su rostro se ensombrece— en realidad es hija de ellas. Debiste haber visto la guerra que se armó para elegir el nombre… Santana pugnaba por ponerle un nombre en español, Britt quería ponerle Sugar así que la única opción que le dio fue: "Azúcar" —suelto algunas carcajadas y ella me acompaña—…por supuesto que se negó, juró por todos los infiernos que su hija no tendría un nombre tan ridículo… ¡pero lo decía gritando en medio del llanto! las hormonas resultaron peor para ella que para Britt… Y finalmente se me ocurrió ese nombre y así quedó.

— ¿Britt llevó el embarazo? —pregunta para confirmar.

—Síp, se veía divina… ¿y te cuento otra cosa? —le digo emocionada por recordar.

—Dime…

—Cuando me contaron que querían embarazarse yo fui la más feliz, si antes iba como intrusa a su piso, después de esa noticia fue peor… fue casi como si fuera mi propio hijo. Un día Santana tuvo que salir para ver algo en su oficina y yo acababa de llegar a su casa, estaba platicando con Britt cuando comenzaron los dolores de parto y casi de inmediato nació, ni siquiera pudo llegar a la puerta del edificio… así que yo la recibí… y por eso y todo lo demás es mi bebé. Ella me rescató, creo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—La única belleza que le encontré a la vida, nuevamente, fue hasta que la tuve en brazos. No sé Rach', es tonto tal vez, pero al verla tan pequeñita e indefensa y al sentirme que era yo quien la protegía fue que reconocí mi propia soledad…

—Entiendo… ¿sabes? Aquí hay una leyenda —pasa saliva y se acomoda en su lugar como antaño, cuando tenía algo importante que anunciar —dice que si tienes la fortuna de rescatar a alguien de una situación de peligro o enfermedad, tú alma y la de esa persona cobran un nuevo significado uniéndolos para la eternidad… supongo que eso pasó contigo y con Dulce, igual que pasó con Aloisi y conmigo.

— ¿Quieres contarme? ¿Por eso te quedaste en la comunidad?

—Esa fue la razón primera…

— ¿Quieres continuar la historia pendiente? —suplico mientras le quito un mechón de la frente.

— ¿En qué me quedé? ¡Ah sí! —Se pregunta y contesta sola —pues apenas bajé del avión renté un auto en una agencia, confíe en la vista aérea de google y seguí el camino. Fue extraño porque nada más pisar tierra me sentí anímicamente mejor, la gente no me causo tanto miedo en un primer momento, no al menos durante el día… Pasaron semanas, manejaba bastante lento porque el medicamento consumido en semanas aún hacia estragos en mí y no quería matarme… —se ríe ante el recuerdo — un día me detuve en un pequeño poblado que está varios kilómetros de aquí para desayunar. Casi en el momento en que me incorporé a la carretera comencé a sentirme mal, pero deduje que era el cansancio, el calor y la ansiedad por haber dejado las pastillas de golpe… y de repente, me pareció ver algo tirado en la orilla, a medida que avanzaba me di cuenta que era una persona… un niño.

—Aloisi… —digo convencida.

—El mismo. Bajé del auto y me asusté porque no se movía, cuando lo toqué era evidente que ardía en fiebre así que lo subí, busque en el GPS el hospital más cercano y treinta minutos después llegaba a la clínica de la isla… el camino fue terrible, maneje a toda velocidad y por primera vez en mi vida sentí que tenía una real responsabilidad. Lo ingresaron, estuve ahí esperando a que me dieran el parte médico mientras le trataba de explicar a la única recepcionista que yo no conocía al chico por lo que tendrían que buscar de otra forma a su familia… un par de horas después apareció Kala, su madre y Eleu, su tío. Yo en ese momento no lo creí, pero Kala me juró que había sido su abuela Hoikeana quien les dijo lo que había sucedido en una de sus revelaciones… —dice tratando de ocultar su risa, sé que en el fondo le costó creerse esa historia.

— ¿Y qué pasó después? —estoy ansiosa por conocer el resto.

—Una vez que salió el médico diciendo que estaba fuera de peligro, sentí como si hubieran dejado caer una tonelada de algo sobre mí… me desmayé.

— ¿Cómo, así? ¿Qué te pasó? —dijo espantada, otra vez.

—Tranquila, Quinn, eso fue hace mucho tiempo —me dice divertida— Dengue… al parecer un mosquito donde desayuné me picó y el efecto fue inmediato. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté cuatro semanas después… ¡cuatro! —me dice mostrándome el número con su mano.

— ¡Rachel, por cuántas cosas pasaste! —digo sorprendida.

—Pues… fue extraño más bien. Cuando desperté fue un shock porque no recordaba absolutamente nada. Luego se encargaron de hacerme saber que todos: Kala, Halia, Alika, Eleu y sobre todo Mamá Miliani se encargaron de mí…

—Salvaste la vida del miembro más joven de su familia, después de todo…

—Sí y eso no es todo… dicen que si me curé fue en gran medida por Hoikeana, heredera Kahuna. La medicina occidental no ayudó mucho, y hasta que ella hizo alguno de sus rituales pude despertar, aunque me ha explicado una y otra vez que fueron los akuas…

— ¿Crees en eso? —me causa un poco de pena formular la pregunta, no quiero herir su susceptibilidad… ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no sé cuáles son sus inclinaciones religiosas.

—Te mentiría si te diera un 'no' o un 'sí'… —me dice enfatizando los monosílabos— pero si algo aprendí, es que en el universo todo es posible… míranos, estamos aquí, en lo que creo es lo más cercano al paraíso, después de pensar que no había más vida…

— ¿Y por qué la fiesta? ¿Por qué me dijo eso Miliani cuando llegué?

—Porque ayer se cumplieron 3 años de que encontré en la carretera a Aloisi… tres años desde la primera vez que creyeron que yo era un ángel en forma de mujer… —se ríe y mueve la cabeza restándole importancia.

— ¿Aloisi fue realmente la razón para que te quedarás? ¿Por qué volviste? —me mira con gesto interrogante y yo continúo—…te busqué cuando supe que regresarías a Broadway después de un año de ausencia… pero los boletos se agotaron casi al instante, espere cada noche para ver si te veía salir… y nada.

—Durante casi un año estuve 'curándome' de todo, o eso creí en ese momento, así que un día decidí que quería volver para hacer lo único que sabía hacer… no fue lo que esperaba… en realidad ni siquiera sé que esperaba, la cuestión es que menos de cuatro semanas fueron suficientes para darme cuenta que ya no quería estar allá. Encontré mi matria y voluntariamente la preferí por encima de la patria, así que volví… Y bueno, la compañía de Aloisi me ayudó a encontrar calma.

— ¿Y finalmente te curaste?

—Sí… pero por curar no me refiero a lo que tú supones… no fue una curación física, fue una curación espiritual.

— ¿Y cómo es? ¿Hoikeana es la culpable? —pregunto con mi creciente curiosidad aunque no entiendo demasiado.

—Lo es. ¿Ves esa diminuta isla? —asiento cuando su dedo me señala el pequeño punto verde que se percibe en la lejanía. —Bueno, pues otra leyenda dice que cuando necesites algo, pero algo muy muy importante debes ir ahí… es el lugar más cercano a los akuas, donde puedes estar en contacto con el universo y donde se te muestra lo que necesitas…

— ¿Y fuiste hasta ahí?

—Sí… fue la experiencia más impresionante de mi vida, Quinn. Fue mágico. Al llegar a la cima fue como si el mundo se abriera para mí, lloré de pura felicidad; lloré porque entendí el sentido de mi vida.

— ¿Y no te resultó difícil adaptarte o hacer que te permitieran quedarte?

—No. Al ser "el ángel salvador" de Aloisi las puertas me fueron abiertas, incluso el idioma que a muchos les parece sumamente complicado se me facilitó, en menos de un año ya lo hablaba casi a la perfección… Además de que no necesité mucha presentación, cuatro semanas dormida fueron suficientes para que se enteraran de mi vida… —dice burlándose de su propia situación.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Dicen que ni un solo día paré de hablar entre sueños…

— ¿Hablaste mucho de mí?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque me llaman rubia… hace años que no me tiño el cabello… —levanto una ceja y su cara se torna totalmente colorada, cubre su rostro con ambas manos mientras se ríe y apenada me contesta…

—Pues sí, al parecer lo hice… Ya luego tuve que proporcionarles todos los detalles; aunque de todos modos no fue la única forma en la que te conocieron sin conocerte…

— ¿Cómo?

— Hoikeana dice que una parte de ti siempre me ha acompañado…

— ¿Cómo un fantasma? —pregunto divertida

—Algo así…

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¿Por qué no he podido verte durante todo ese tiempo?

—No lo sé, eso preguntárselo a ella…

— ¿Te arrepientes de haberte quedado aquí?

—Nunca. Aquí encontré otras actividades que con el tiempo me llenaron tanto como una vez lo hizo el escenario. Soy maestra de escuela ¿sabes?

— ¡¿En serio?! —pregunto entusiasmada, Rachel nunca se caracterizó precisamente por su paciencia así que eso es nueva sorpresa.

— ¡Sí! Maestra de música, por supuesto… y formé el grupo de danza de la isla que ya estaba casi olvidado y poco a poco los más jóvenes volvieron a interesarse por sus tradiciones y… aquí estoy. —concluye con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo que aun no entiendo es por qué Aloisi tuvo que ver en que te quedarás.

—Bueno, creamos un lazo… él fue casi mi única compañía durante bastante tiempo, a pesar de ser un niño, sin que yo dijera nada él me entendía y yo no quise abandonar esa sensación de… ¿hermandad? Y además descubrí mi vocación de maestra gracias a él… le narraba cuentos, le cantaba, bailábamos y fue así como me propusieron para dar clases en la escuela.

Miro al mar, es hermoso, de un azul tan claro como el mismo cielo… observo con atención hasta donde mis ojos alcanzan a percibir y simplemente llega un punto en el que cielo y mar parecen uno mismo.

—Jamás, en mil años habría apostado por encontrarte de esta forma… —digo mientras nos mece suavemente el viento.

—La vida es una serie de eventos causales ¿no? —me contesta sin dejar de ver las aves que aterrizan en las piedras.

—Antes. Ayer —enfatizo— pensaba que eran eventos aleatorios…

—Me gustaba pensar que sí existe el destino y no la suerte, decidí creer que todos tenemos predestinado _encontrar la mitad que un día perdimos_… que tenemos una razón para vivir más allá de cualquier posibilidad… estoy contenta por haber creído en eso — dice con su ahora habitual tono apacible. — ¿Quinn?

—Dime…

— ¿De qué huyes? —dudo un momento, esperaba la pregunta pero no tan directa.

—De ti… —suspiro— de tu recuerdo, del tiempo que perdí sin ti. De mi vida entera.

—Los eventos fueron así y cada uno nos trajo hasta aquí… tomamos decisiones y si hubiéramos hecho una sola cosa al revés, quizás seguiríamos sin encontrarnos…

—Rach…

— ¿Si?

—Perdóname… —La miro esperando encontrarme con sus ojos que se encuentran en algún punto del cielo-mar.

—Ya lo he hecho… —y voltea su mirada a mí con un brillo hermoso.

—No sé por qué me fui así… —no quiero excusarme, solo necesito que sepa que ni yo misma he logrado entenderlo.

—Tuviste miedo. Y tenías sueños que seguir… igual que yo.

—Pero esa no era la forma…

—No te niego que te odie con todas mis fuerzas, te lloré tanto hasta quedarme casi vacía… fue muy difícil para mí aprender a vivir con solamente dos días de recuerdos, dos únicos días que recordé como si fueran la mismísima eternidad, y al mismo tiempo tener que resignarme porque mi amiga, mi incondicional desde hacía años no estaba para consolarme. Pero ya es tiempo de que tú te perdones, el tiempo pasó y la vida siguió… y hoy estamos aquí, en el paraíso… —me dice mientras toma mi mano.

—Aun así me sigo preguntando qué habría sucedido si no me hubiera ido…

—Pienso que eventualmente fallaríamos. Éramos muy jóvenes, nuestras carreras eran envidiablemente prometedoras… estábamos deslumbradas por lo que nos ofrecía el mundo. Todo tiene su tiempo y su lugar y creo que esa época estaba muy lejos de serlo.

—Al menos debí despedirme… —digo melancólica, trato de ocultar la angustia que me provoca pensar en esos días.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que escribiste en la nota? —medito, es la primera vez que pienso en ello…

—No… —digo confundida "¿cómo pude olvidar eso?"

—Escribiste: 'un día la eternidad será nuestra…' ¿y qué crees? —me sonríe.

Nuevamente permanecemos en silencio, no hace falta que digamos nada más, hay muchas cosas que aún quiero decirle, otras tantas que quiero escuchar pero prefiero quedarme así, con mi mano junto a la suya y aguardando por un tiempo infinito.

.

— ¿Cómo está tu corazón? —me pregunta Hoikeana antes de pasar a su diminuta casa.

—Contento… —digo mientras tomo asiento en el banquito que me señala.

— ¿Por qué no te has ido? —me da la impresión que busca que me vaya, no me ofende, me descoloca su honestidad.

—Por… porque… —tartamudeo. Con todos los demás logré salir al paso, con ella me es imposible. —bueno, aquí me siento bien y… bueno, me ha dado mucho gusto encontrar a Rachel…

— ¿Por qué no te has ido? — vuelve a preguntar con mayor énfasis.

—Pues, pues… por eso, porque me siento bien…

—Quinn, te pregunté por qué no te has ido, no cómo te hace sentir el lugar… Y tampoco has encontrado a Rachel, ella no estaba pérdida, tú estás perdida.

Rachel y Helia me hablaron a su manera de lo enigmática que era esta mujer, el aura de misticismo que la envuelve pero cualquier cosa que me hayan dicho se queda corta. Dudo un momento, en muy pocos momentos de mi vida he tenido que ser honesta, he vivido con 'fortaleza' sin permitir que nada me traspase y ahora ya me resulta tan inútil como absurdo. Tomo aire y sin pensarlo ya demasiado, contesto.

—No me he ido porque pienso que sea lo que tenía que hacer, ya lo hice. Sé que hice las cosas mal, cada paso que di era como un nuevo e irremediable error pero Rachel está aquí y no quiero irme nuevamente sin haber intentado quedarme a su lado. No me he ido porque desde el momento en que tomé la carretera he tenido una naciente fe que no quiero perder.

—Has sido muy dura contigo, ¿no te parece, Quinn? —cuestiona con tranquilidad.

—Si hiciera un recuento, han sido más las lágrimas que he provocado que las cosas buenas que he dado… Di en adopción a Beth, me alejé de mi madre y abandoné por una tontería a Rachel.

—Quinn, las decisiones que tomamos solo son el reflejo de nuestro espíritu; el problema no son nuestras opciones, el problema es cuando nuestro espíritu está triste. Con amargura en el corazón, cualquier decisión es mala. —me dice con un tono cálido, comprensivo.

—Estoy cansada… estoy envejeciendo y no he logrado crecer…

—Es tiempo de que resuelvas eso… Búscate, encuéntrate…

—Lo he hecho aquí… me siento diferente…

—Pero no es suficiente… —me mira directamente a los ojos y su mirada me parece enigmática, siento como si al mirarla pudiera encontrar las respuestas a mis males.

— Lo sé, pero no sé cómo resolver el resto…

— ¿Ves ese islote?

—Claro… —es el mismo del que me habló Rachel.

—Ve ahí.

— ¿Para qué? —dudo, yo no soy una persona precisamente espiritual, no sé si eso funcione para mí.

—Quien va ahí es porque tiene algo que pedir y algo que dar… ¿Tú sabes lo que quieres?

—Quiero a Rachel…

—Rachel ya está contigo

—Quiero paz…

—Tienes que ofrecer algo a cambio.

— ¿Qué debo conseguir…? —ésta mujer me confunde mucho, pienso que con ella todo es metáfora.

—La vida no necesariamente es materialidad, Quinn, aprende eso. Puedes ofrecerle cualquier cosa, tu pasado, tus buenos momentos… incluso tus miedos o cualquier situación negativa que estés dispuesta a abandonar.

— ¿Y eso servirá?

—Aunque tú no creas, los akuas sí creen en ti, ellos te han dado la vida.

— ¿Cuándo subiremos?

—No hay nosotros, tú lo harás sola… —nueva noticia, Rachel no me habló sobre eso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo he dicho, debes tener algo que dar y algo que ofrecer… Yo no tengo nada que pedir, estoy completa.

— ¿Cuándo lo tengo que hacer?

—Cuando estés lista…

— ¿Puedo hacerlo ya?

—En el momento que quieras…

— ¿Qué necesito llevar?

—Nada Quinn, el camino es difícil pero el mismo te proporcionará de todo lo que necesitas…

— ¿Y cuándo oscurezca?

—No oscurecerá antes de que llegues. Cuando estés en la cima, si tienes fe, las cosas se abrirán ante ti y comprenderás que tú vida ha tenido un verdadero significado.

— ¿Y después...?

—Encontrarás tu camino…

Así una y otra vez la conversación se repite en mi memoria mientras subo por esa pendiente. Junto a las enigmáticas palabras de Hoikeana, en mi cabeza escucho 'After the storm' (1) y comienzo a cantarla a pesar de que por momentos me falta el aire.

Estoy cansada, pero cada bocanada de aire frío llenando mis pulmones me da un nuevo motivo para seguir corriendo a pesar de que no tengo idea de lo que realmente estoy haciendo; decidí que me dejaría llevar y eso hago, en mi imaginación Rachel está en lo alto esperándome así que aumento la velocidad…

Me siento en el punto más alto del mundo, si pudiera mirarme por dentro sé que vería a mis pulmones trabajando a marchas forzadas, mi corazón palpitante y mi sangre corriendo a gran velocidad por cada vena, pero creo estar cerca de la cima y sigo cantando para darme ánimos a pesar del dolor físico que comienzo a sentir con mayor intensidad.

Frente a mí se encuentra un largo camino delineado por la vegetación que atraviesa por todo lo largo de esa montaña, la neblina me impide ver más allá de mi brazo extendido así que comienzo a caminar despacio. Metros más adelante, cuando el camino termina en una pequeña planicie, la neblina no está más, veo a mi rededor y todo es verdaderamente hermoso, incomparable; es como estar parada sobre un montículo de arena, rodeada por la inmensidad del azul del mar.

Tal como Rachel dijo, desde arriba puedo ver todo, incluidos las decenas de almas que pueblan el lugar en forma de pequeños fuegos. Desde aquí todo parece más simple, más cálido, pero… ¿a dónde voy? ¿Qué soy yo?

Por instinto levanto mis manos y de pronto siento esponjoso, son las nubes arriba de mi cabeza, tal como las imaginé de niña. Miro mis propias manos y veo que son pequeñas, luego mi pies y entonces me doy cuenta que he vuelto a mi cuerpo de infante… no entiendo "¿por qué me sucede esto?" y entonces comprendo que Hoikeana me aseguró que volvería a estar en un estado de profunda inocencia.

Decido acostarme y cuando lo hago, es como si la inmensidad se abriera para mí, miro al cielo del cual ya me siento parte y entonces una película comienza a reproducirse delante de mío…

Veo a Beth, sus ojos verdes iguales a los míos están llenos de lágrimas, con una sonrisa me saluda mientras sostiene la mano de mi mamá, que se encuentra extrañamente tranquila, ambas hablan suavemente pero no entiendo qué dicen, siento sus caricias en mi cabeza mientras me siento flotando. Veo a Shelby detrás de ellas, a pesar de la edad sigue siendo una mujer atractiva; me pregunto si Rachel se vería así o incluso yo como mi madre. La imagen es curiosa, digna de una fotografía.

Del otro lado están Santana y Brittany, a ellas sí las escucho con claridad; hablan de nuestros días de porristas, Santana asegura que su hija será la mejor capitana de toda la historia, mientras Britt se regodea de lo inteligente que es por decir palabras tan complicadas como 'Quinnie'. Me río de sus ocurrencias pero en este momento soy consciente que ellas no pueden saber mi reacción.

Luego, como un mantra, la película que tengo frente a mí se modifica y me va llevando de uno a otro momento de mi vida y con cada imagen mi cuerpo se tensa haciéndome recordar cada emoción como si fuera la primera vez. Cuando me doy cuenta, mis manos están cerradas en un puño sobre el verde pasto y de pronto siento toda la angustia que en su momento viví pero multiplicada por mil, estoy en la nada de la que tanto hui, estoy sola y sigo cayendo. Abandono, resentimiento, dolor, miedo…

De pronto, todo se detiene: el miedo a mí misma, a mis decisiones y sus consecuencias; han pasado minutos o tal vez días, pero el sentimiento que sobreviene al darme cuenta de mi libertad, al ver lo que realmente soy y lo que me rodea es como un nuevo golpe, pero no es doloroso, se trata de una intensidad placentera que me reconforta y luego, en esa película que tengo frente a mí veo que no todo ha sido malo conmigo y lo que he provocado. Encontré el sentido de mi vida, de mi pasado, de mi presente… y quizás de mi futuro.

Siento los parpados pesados, por llorar, por tanto caminar, por la película que acabo de ver… así que sin poder evitarlo una satisfactoria pesadez se apodera de mí. Recito las últimas palabras de 'After the storm' casi en un susurro, cierro los ojos y me dejo envolver por la inmensidad.

.

— ¡Ikaika! —se levanta del escalón donde se encontraba y corre a mi encuentro. Me abraza con fuerza y luego toma mi cara para depositar un suave beso sobre mis labios. — ¿Cómo te fue? —dice mientras me ayuda a sentar en una silla de madera que se encuentra a mi lado. No hay nadie más en la casa, pienso que tal vez esperaba mi arribo.

—Rach… —tiemblo sin poder evitarlo, pero tomo sus manos entre las mías. Ya no puedo esperar más. —Cásate conmigo.

Su cara se torna seria, por un momento creo que la he incomodado y hasta entonces me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que me ha dicho Ikaika. Trato de calmar mis nervios e intento comenzar de nuevo.

—Leokani… tal vez sea apresurado, pero no lo es para mí, fueron demasiados años separadas. Deseo con todo mi corazón ir allá a donde tú vayas, ser tú cielo y tú el mío. Quiero que me ames por despertar a tu lado y que me odies cuando no, quiero empapar mi alma entera en tus dulces besos, quiero ser tu compañera y compartir contigo lo que sea que nos espere allá… —las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, porque si hace un rato pensaba que todo lo que una persona podía llorar en toda su vida lo había hecho ya, estaba equivocada. Rachel me mira y no logro descifrar lo que sus ojos me dicen, pero en respuesta posa sus labios en los míos, lo suficiente para sentir su sabor en mi lengua e inmediatamente se separa…

—No podemos, Ikaika…

— ¿Por qué no? —digo tratando de poner en orden mis ideas, tratando de escuchar con calma sus razones…

—Porque… —titubea y cierra los ojos para poder concluir— porque aun puedes volver, Quinn. Tienes la opción de regresar a tu vida.

—Pero yo no quiero… estoy lista para lo siguiente, ahora lo sé, lo vi con mis propios ojos allá arriba —digo señalando la isla de la que hace poco descendí. —Tomo sus mejillas para evitar que me deje de mirar, o para evitar que huya o para tratar de descifrarla, no lo sé.

—Pero Quinn, tienes la maravillosa oportunidad de elegir. Yo no la tuve, nadie aquí la tuvo, pero tú sí…

—Leokani, he entendido que el amor no es romántico, el amor es aceptar lo que me puedes ofrecer, es aceptar lo que hemos sido, lo que somos ahora mismo y también lo que nunca podrá ser… No tengo miedo, Leokani, por primera vez no tengo miedo y creo que esa es la señal que necesitaba para saber que estoy lista para otros mundos, a tu lado…

—Yo podría esperarte, un año, diez o toda la eternidad…

—La eternidad ya la tenemos casi en nuestras manos, Leokani… Y si definitivamente no quieres casarte, entonces me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que tú decidas partir… —digo como último recurso, sé que a eso no podrá negarse.

—No sólo es eso, para casarnos debes ser parte de nuestra religión… —dice tímidamente.

—Dime que tengo que hacer y lo haré… —"¡sí, lo conseguí!"

—Lanzarte al cenote sagrado. Se hará una ceremonia precedida por Hoikeana, pero para hacerla, debes de estar completamente segura, Ikaika, no es un juego…

—Lo sé, Leokani, lo sé… ¿debo prepararme de alguna forma?

—Sí, pero a eso te ayudará Miliani y sus hijas…

Después de más detalles de mi inclusión oficial a la comunidad, de hablar con toda la familia acerca de mi decisión y después de los vítores al saberse la noticia, estoy aquí, en la misma carretera donde me reencontré con Rachel hace unos días. El ritual dice que debo caminar en procesión bajo el cuidado de mis "guardianes" que son Miliani a mi derecha y Halia a mi izquierda; llevo una especie de túnica blanca y en las manos una corona de flores que más tarde me colocarán en la cabeza.

— ¿Y cómo sucedió todo…? —digo en tono más serio, después de bromear sobre mis peticiones para la boda.

—Hace unas semanas algún turista trajo la malaria… —Recuerdo aquella conversación con Rachel y me quedo en silencio tratando de imaginar al individuo que propagó la enfermedad, el que transitó por este mismo camino antes que yo y me cuesta trabajo creer que la vida es un suspiro, sólo eso.

Pero hoy, todo es distinto.

Vamos hacia el gran cenote que se encuentra de lado contrario del pueblo. Al llegar al lugar indicado todos los habitantes me esperan cargados de flores, fruta y antorchas que sin importar que sea mitad del día permanecen encendidas.

A la orilla del cenote ya me esperan Hoikeana y Leokani, mi corazón palpita veloz, estoy ansiosa por iniciarme en sus creencias… pero soy honesta, estoy más ansiosa por dar ese paso para casarme con _mi_ Leokani… "mi Leokani, que hermoso suena…"

Las personas que me esperan forman un pasillo por el que camino delante de mis dos guardianes, detrás de ellas vienen las otras personas que me acompañaron en el trayecto. Los tambores suenan, baten palmas, y cuando estoy frente a la anciana, después de besarme en la cabeza coloca sobre mi frente un ungüento hecho con hierbas y aceite de pescado, extrañamente no huele mal y es fresco.

Leokani está rezando en voz alta, le está pidiendo a los akuas su protección y bondad para una nueva vida, para _mí nueva vida._

Hoikeana y Leokani me han asegurado que antes incluso de que llegara a la isla, mi tótem esperaba por mí llamándome Ikaika. Hoikeana coloca en mi cuello un tiburón echo de cáscara de coco, pone otra porción de ungüento sobre mi clavícula y cuando los rezos de Leokani en la lengua local termina, me toma por los hombros.

—Poderosa… —la miro con duda y ella espera que yo reaccione pero no lo logro —Poderosa. —dice firmemente mientras me sonríe. Entonces caigo en cuenta, mi nombre significa "Poderosa", creo que he puesto ojos de plato, sonrío pero luego la duda crece…

— ¿Por qué… Poderosa? ¿Estás segura? —digo en voz baja, no quiero que los presentes me escuchen.

—Sí, Quinn, eres Poderosa… —dice de manera tierna sin quitar sus manos de mis hombros.

—Pero… no entiendo… —digo aún sorprendida, sé que los akuas no se han equivocado al enviarme ese tótem pero…

—Cariño, sin darte cuenta has tenido el poder de modificar el rumbo de muchas almas… durante toda tu vida lo has hecho.

— No me digas eso, Leokani… es demasiado.

—Los akuas no te mandaron nada con lo que no podrías. Ese fue tu destino y lo cumpliste —me dice tratando de calmar mi conmoción. Respiro más tranquila, pienso en la película que vi arriba y recuerdo que no todo fue malo, que de forma extraña y más bien confusa, influí en la vida de mucha gente… aún me gustaría saber cómo lo toman ellos.

El momento ha llegado, solo tengo que caminar por ese pequeño muelle y dejarme caer al agua. Los músicos comienzan con los primeros acordes de 'Are We There Yet' (2). Rachel se olvida de algunas reglas y antes de que avance, pone un corto pero sentido beso en mis labios, intento que el gesto se prolongue unos segundos más y lo logro. Acomoda unos mechones sueltos detrás de mi oreja y luego me sonríe. Sigo el camino de madera, llego a la orilla y me aviento con los pies por delante.

El agua me cala en los huesos, siento un fuerte dolor que me paraliza, un pitido en mis oídos retumba haciendo que deje de escuchar con claridad la canción y el aire en mis pulmones deja de ser suficiente. Me esfuerzo, lucho, necesito salir a la superficie y mientras lo intento puedo escuchar a lo lejos que alguien me llama "¡Quinn, Quinn… Quinn!"

Abro la boca tanto como puedo para tomar el aire que necesitaba… entreabro los ojos, mis manos se contraen y un dolor generalizado provoca mis gemidos. Entonces me doy cuenta que un montón de gente me está rodeando, estoy acostada sobre una cama angosta que en nada se parece a mi cama de Ni'ihau.

...

* * *

(1) After The Storm - Mumford And Sons

(2) Are We There Yet - Ingrid Michaelson


	4. Luz

_*Llegamos al final. Gracias a quienes acompañaron a Ikaika y Leokani en este viaje... por los akuas que espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Hasta pronto! _

* * *

— ¡Quinn…! Bienvenida... —Quiero hablar pero ese tubo en mi garganta a punto de ser retirado me lo impide.

Como puedo intento incorporarme, levanto apenas unos centímetros la cabeza y me veo a mi misma, tengo la bata blanca, pero no es la misma de hace unos momentos… es una bata de hospital. Estoy en un hospital.

La angustia, nuevamente la angustia está conmigo y lo único que mi cuerpo hace es dejar escapar unas lágrimas como reflejo, nada más. Todos a mí alrededor se mueven a gran velocidad, me hablan, cuentan, yo no termino de reaccionar pero el tubo está saliendo.

De pronto una puerta a mi derecha se abre de golpe y por fin veo a alguien conocido.

—Bee… linda, aquí estoy… estoy contigo bebé. —Su rostro está pálido como un fantasma, se ve desaliñada, incluso parece más delgada —No vuelvas a hacernos algo así…

Y yo intento, pero las palabras siguen sin salir de mi boca.

—Señorita, debe salir y permitirnos que la revisemos. Está conmocionada… —una enfermera la toma del brazo pero yo logro atrapar la punta de sus dedos con mi mano.

—No… no puedo dejarla. —dice al sentir el contacto —Por favor permítame quedarme, dígame que haga pero no me saqué, por favor… —está implorando, nunca había visto a Santana así.

Oscuridad.

Varias manos sobre mi cuerpo, luz sobre mis ojos y por fin una maldita manta me cubre. Más conversaciones que no entiendo, agujas removidas y finalmente quedo a solas con Santana.

—Estamos contigo bebé… Britt tuvo que salir un momento, pero no nos hemos alejado de ti. Shelby llevó a comer a tu mamá y a Beth… —toma mi mano y deja caer unas lágrimas sobre ella. Siento el cuerpo pesado, todo me duele…

—Vi… —la garganta seca me obliga a hablar despacio —estuve con Rachel, Santana… nos vamos a casar… —las lágrimas escurren por la comisura de mis ojos y la desesperante nueva realidad me altera…

—Tranquila Quinn… —dice Santana asustada.

—No, no… tengo que irme… yo decidí irme con ella ¿qué hago aquí, Santana? —trato de incorporarme, pero los cables en mi cuerpo, el catéter y ese intenso dolor lo impiden.

—Linda, debes tratar de calmarte… tuviste un accidente. ¿Recuerdas el accidente? ¿Lo recuerdas, bebé? —dice atropelladamente.

—Sí… —"por supuesto que me acuerdo. Cuando fui al islote miré mi propio accidente como si de una película se tratara; perdí el control por una piedra a mitad del carril cuando corría a gran velocidad…" pero ninguna de esas palabras salen de mi boca.

"¿Los akuas me abandonaron? ¿Todo fue un sueño?.. No, imposible. Fue vivido, estuve con ella."

Las fuertes punzadas en mi cabeza me provocan un dolor generalizado, pero el sedante hace su trabajo haciéndolo cada vez más y más ajeno a mí misma. Me dejo envolver por la droga, escucho a Santana decirme bajito que me cuidará mientras cierro los ojos y me obligo a recordar cada detalle…

Desde que descendí del avión, la compra de la jeep, la carretera, mis fallidos intentos por hacer fogatas, cada noche metida en la bolsa de dormir, las mañanas frescas mientras guardaba nuevamente la casa de campaña, la llanta delantera de mi bici atascaba en alguna zona difícil, largas caminatas a la orilla del mar, mis brazos adoloridos a causa de los remos del kayak, las tardes enteras que pasé frente al lago Halali… cada paso que di lo puedo recordar perfectamente.

También el encuentro con Aloisi comparándome con _la_ Ikaika de _su_ Leokani… y luego el estruendoso impacto de la camioneta contra la barra de contención de la carretera, el golpe seco al terminar de caer y luego…

Ahí está. Sus largas piernas bronceadas, su pequeña cintura, sus brazos delineados como si de una escultura se tratara, su cabello cubierto por la palestina lila enmarcando sus ojos de color igual al cacao tostado… la tristeza que le restaba brillo a su profunda mirada tranquila, tan especial como siempre y tan diferente a la vez. Y luego sus labios, saboree nuevamente sus labios frescos, dulces…

Con el recuerdo de esos pocos besos mi piel se eriza y el malestar en todo el cuerpo regresa haciéndome despertar. Me siento perdida al no saber por qué volví aquí; siento dolor al pensar que no la he alcanzado, dolor al saber que está suspendida en el limbo, transcurriendo cada día junto a los demás como si pertenecieran todavía a este plano… pero abro los ojos al sentir que alguien me acompaña.

"¿Y si realmente fue un sueño?"

Britt está conmigo y me mira con sus lindos ojos azules.

— ¡Hola Quinnie! —le sonrió esperando que quite su expresión de preocupación — ¿Te duele mucho? —pregunta con una sonrisa triste.

—La cabeza un poco…

—Quisiera tener unos polvos mágicos para curarte…

—Santana tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado… —sus ojos se iluminan cuando la menciono y ya logro hablar con menor dificultad.

—Nosotras tenemos suerte de tenerte a ti, Quinnie.

—Britt… gracias por considerarme en tus planes y nunca dejarme sola… por estar ahí siempre para mí y escucharme con paciencia aunque a veces sea repetitiva y poco paciente… —digo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

—Eres nuestra hermana, jamás podríamos alejarnos de ti, te amamos y nos preocupamos por ti. Además, te debo mucho más a ti… ¿qué habría hecho si no hubieras estado cuando nació Dulce…? tú eres su otra mami—me dice mientras juega con mis dedos. Haber visto su primer aliento de vida incluso antes que sus mamás siempre mejora mi ánimo al recordarlo.

—Te amo Britt-Britt… —me llevo el dorso de su mano a los labios y la beso. Ella sonríe con más ganas al acto. — ¿Crees que Santana haya logrado que me dejen ver a Dulce?

— ¡Por supuesto! Estamos hablando de Santy…

Apenas ha terminado de decir eso cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta nos distraen. Se abre ligeramente y una pequeña cabecita se asoma por detrás. Un fuerte grito provoca mis risas que son acompañadas por las de sus madres.

Finalmente entran, y Dulce entre balbuceos me llama "Quinnie, Quinnie". Extiende sus brazos hacia mí, Britt la toma y la sienta a mi lado.

— ¡Hola preciosa! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Me has extrañado? Yo te extrañé mucho… —le digo acariciando sus mejillas mientras ella intenta por todos los medios jugar con las máquinas que me rodean.

Su hija es bellísima, tiene los ojos claros como Britt, pero su cabello oscuro realza la palidez natural de su piel y sus labios rosados. Su mirada es felina, igual a la de Santana y aunque no es su hija biológica su carácter parece tan recio como el de ella; afortunadamente Britt es tan dulce y sabia a su manera que la ayudará a tener la suficiente sensibilidad de la cual Santana ha carecido toda si vida… hasta ahora.

Así permanecemos un rato, riéndonos de las gracias de la bebé hasta que el tiempo de visita para ella se ha terminado, insisto en que la dejen acercarse para abrazarnos, beso su cabeza y acaricio su carita por última vez.

Ésta vez es Britt quien se la lleva en brazos y Santana se queda conmigo.

— ¿Quién habría podido decir que la gran Satán tendría una hija tan hermosa? —digo cuando se han marchado.

—A veces a mí misma me cuesta creerlo…

—Son una increíble familia… tú eres increíble, San.

— ¿Ahora te pondrás cursi? —me pregunta con la misma sonrisa triste que Britt.

—Solo te estoy diciendo que te admiro y que el mejor papel que te he visto desempeñar es el de madre. Siempre admiré tu carácter y aunque a veces yo pagué las consecuencias, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti. Si me pusieran a elegir, sin dudar te elegiría como madre, o hermana, o amiga, o aunque sea como vecina en mi próxima…

—No. —dice ella rotundamente.

— ¿No qué?

—No empieces a despedirte.

—No me estoy despidiendo, te estoy diciendo solamente lo que admiro de ti.

—Pues no lo hagas, nunca lo habías hecho y hoy no será ese día…—dice con esfuerzo, sus ojos están cristalinos y noto su enorme esfuerzo por no llorar nuevamente.

—Te amo Santana… —su mano tibia bajo mi agarre tiembla e instintivamente se levanta y coloca su cabeza sobre mi hombro dejando escapar el llanto.

—Fue horrible cuando me llamaron avisándome de tu accidente… Nunca once horas me parecieron tan eternas… y luego… pensé que nunca despertarías…—dice entre gimoteos con su cara pegada a mí.

—Eres muy fuerte, mírate… —digo acariciando su cabello en un vano intento por consolarla, mientras pienso "se supone que jamás despertaría…"

Cuando ha logrado calmar el llanto vuelve a sentarse en la silla de al lado y limpiándose con el dorso de las manos las pocas lagrimas que aún se escapan comienza a explicarme la parte que yo desconozco…

— ¿Quién me encontró?

—Fue un hombre quien llamó al servicio de emergencias… pero no sabían exactamente cuánto tiempo estuviste en ese barranco antes de que te encontraran…

—Era pasado del medio día… —le digo con plena seguridad.

—Para cuando yo llegué a la isla habían logrado trasladarte al único hospital que es verdaderamente un hospital… Britt se encargó de todo el papeleo para traerte acá mientras tanto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Dieciocho días… —que extraño, en mi otra realidad no más de dos días. —Debiste haber ido muy rápido para salir disparada de la carretera… —lo dice con un dejo de reclamo.

—Por un momento me distraje, creo… —en realidad ese era mi destino, de la forma más absurda debía ocurrir todo. Por una piedra.

—El doctor regresa en un rato… te harán nuevos análisis para saber cuánto tiempo estarás en rehabilitación.

—La cabeza me duele horrores.

—Tienes el cerebro inflamado, además de eso y de que te pusieras como bella durmiente… no tienes nada más de gravedad… —dice con sarcasmo.

—No entiendo por qué desperté…

— ¿Qué dices? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—Me reencontré con Rachel… nos íbamos a casar… y supongo que después de eso podríamos ir a lo que sea que hay después de la muerte…

— ¡¿Eres estúpida? ¿Por eso te estabas dejando morir?! —su mirada fija anuncia pelea.

— ¿Qué?

—Ni los médicos ni los rescatistas pudieron explicarse cómo el accidente pudo inducirte a un coma… saliste volando de la carretera pero llevabas el cinturón y la caída no fue ni tan pronunciada ni tan grande como para que quedaras en ese estado. ¡Mírate! Apenas tienes golpes… ¡¿tienes una puta idea de lo que sentimos cuando los doctores salieron disparados a tu habitación porque tu corazón dejó de latir?! —Me dice en un infructuoso intento por no gritar, pero a medida que me da la explicación el volumen de su voz aumenta.

— ¡No fue mi culpa! ¿Ok? ¡No lo fue! —Mentira. La realidad es que ese fue el momento en que me lancé al agua, lista para continuar.

— ¡Fue tu maldita culpa, Quinn! ¿Desde cuando eres tan idiota y tan cobarde para salir huyendo… otra vez? Pensé que ya lo habías superado… —se muerde la lengua al terminar su frase.

—Gracias Santana, ¡¿cómo poder olvidar que tú, de las dos, eres la que ha madurado?!

—Sabes que no quise decir eso… —dice a modo de disculpa aun cuando sigue a la defensiva.

—Pues lo dijiste…

Ambas guardamos silencio, el mismo silencio incómodo y culposo que prosigue después de nuestras peleas.

—Bee… —ella es la primera en animarse a hablar.

—Dime

— ¿Qué soñabas… cómo soñaste a Rachel? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Me niego a pensar que fue un sueño… —me pierdo por un momento recordando el aroma de Leokani, de la isla, de la gente…

— ¿Quieres contarme? —dice mirándome con timidez.

—Rachel vive… vivía en un lugar llamado Ni'ihau.

—Me dijeron que cerca de ahí tuviste el accidente… —dice ella entrecerrando los ojos y mirando la sabana que me cubre.

—Sí, a dos kilómetros exactamente… En ese punto todo comenzó, justo al segundo siguiente en que perdí el control. Santana, yo no me di cuenta que yo y todas las personas que estábamos ahí éramos espíritus, almas o una cosa parecida hasta que subí al islote Kahoolawe…

—Espera… ¿espíritus dices?

—Sí… Rach… Rachel y todos los demás —la voz se me rompe pero ya no hay más lágrimas—…viví con ellos todo ese tiempo. ¡Fue tan extraño Santana! Yo sentía las mismas necesidades como si estuviera dentro de mi cuerpo, tenía hambre, sed, cansancio… ¡todo! Pero poco a poco comenzaron a ser menos…

—Bueno… estabas soñando.

— ¡No Santana! ¡No fue un sueño! ¡Fue real! Yo subí al islote y ahí arriba fui plenamente consciente de todo. Incluso las vi, a todas ustedes hablándome de cuando estábamos en la escuela y en ese momento también estaban Beth, mi mamá y Shelby…

—Ellas también han venido todos los días, pero no les hemos permitido que se queden… mucho menos a tu mamá.

—Lo sé y gracias por ocuparse de eso también.

Después de narrarle mi encuentro con Rachel y ante su atenta mirada ensombrecida por la pena de creerlo todo una locura, me traen mis primeros alimentos sólidos.

Cuando he terminado la insípida comida, vuelvo a lo que me atormenta.

—Necesito pedirte un favor…

—Lo que sea…

— ¿Recuerdas la pequeña bodega que compré hace un tiempo?

—Sí, claro…

—Necesito que vayas… saca los archiveros de cartón que guardo ahí y manda a alguien a entregar cada caja. El domicilio donde debe ser enviado está escrito en el interior de cada tapa.

—Pero… son tus casos… te meterás en serios problemas.

—No importa… además, ¿no me habías dicho que tenías ganas de hacer una de esas cosas locas que acostumbrábamos?

—Sí, pero no era precisamente mi idea… tengo una hija Quinn, puedo ir a dar a la cárcel por eso ¿sabes?

— ¿Confías en mí? —digo con una sonrisa y haciéndole señas para que se vaya; le he pedido que se vaya desde que me trajeron la comida.

—Te odio… —dice levantándose de su lugar.

—Me amas… Puedes empezar con eso desde mañana.

—Bee…

—Te juro que aquí estaré… no me voy a ir.

— ¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que no harás una cosa estúpida? —dice más seria, yo quiero seguir bromeando pero entiendo que no es lo prudente por ahora…

—Te lo prometo… por ahora. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor más antes de que te largues? —le digo antes de que capte lo que en realidad quise decir.

—Mientras no tenga que matar a alguien, lo que sea…

— ¿Puedes buscar a Kurt...?

Deja su celular a mi lado y un último beso en mi frente. Antes de tomar sus cosas, enciende el pequeño estéreo que tiene conectado mi reproductor de música, la miro con atención y nuevamente la noto triste. La primera canción que suena es 'Dark Paradise'… irónico.  
—Cuando me entregaron tu camioneta, el reproductor continuaba pegado al tablero… —dice con esfuerzo —durante este tiempo no ha parado de tocar. Britt pensó que eso te ayudaría.

—Lo hizo… —digo con un nudo en la garganta… "¿entonces tampoco era Rachel a quien escuché cantar? ¿La música que escuché no vino de ella?"

—También recuperé tu cámara…

—Cuando tengas tiempo… ¿podrías imprimir las fotos? Son para ustedes…

—Claro…

Justo antes de salir, vuelvo a interrumpir su partida.

— San, no vuelvas hasta que todo eso esté hecho. —le digo como amenaza, tratando de sonar lo más seria posible y buscando distraerla con algo lejos de este hospital. Necesito que vaya a su casa a dormir, que duerma por primera vez en semanas en su cama, con su esposa e hija como corresponde.

Cuando abre la puerta, Beth acompañada de mi madre y Shelby están en el marco de la puerta. Santana me dirige una última mirada y me guiña un ojo mientras se hace a un lado para permitirles el paso. La reproducción aleatoria carga aún más el ambiente como si todo estuviera planeado para cada instante desde que comencé este viaje. "¿Son los akuas quienes conspiran para mí?"

_Mama, cold hearted child, tell me how you feel… _

El inicio de 'The Fear' (2) es lo que estoy escuchando mientras Beth se lanza a mis brazos seguida de mi madre. Dadas las circunstancias no debería sorprenderme pero igual así es. Esperamos las peores situaciones para reaccionar.

En el islote, en esa especie de trance en el que estuve, pude entender que era demasiado lo que pedía de ella. Tuve que "volver" a mi adolescencia para comprender que yo fui tan difícil que ella… todo es un proceso y no le permití el espacio suficiente para que ella asimilara el suyo, el suficiente espacio para que fuera ella quien decidiera en qué momento estaba lista para mí. La presioné y terminé por atosigarla logrando únicamente su rechazo.

Nos abrazamos por largo tiempo, en mi oído comienza a decirme palabras de arrepentimiento.

—Beth… —la alejo sin ser demasiado brusca. —Estamos bien… Tranquila. Nunca podré ser tu madre, pero siempre, siempre voy a estar para ti… y siempre, pase lo que pase te voy amar. En ese momento te entregue porque creí que era lo mejor para ti y aunque fue difícil, sé que fue lo mejor. Shelby es tu mamá y nunca pensé en suplantar su papel, simplemente no quería perderme de cosas importantes para ti…

—Yo te mentí la última vez que nos vimos, no te odio, solo… solo estaba enojada porque creí que solo me buscabas por la culpa…

— Ey, tranquila ¿Sí? —limpio sus lágrimas y luego acaricio su espalda tratando de que se relaje.

Con mi madre todo es silencio, no hay muchas cosas que decir de todos modos, o tal vez son tantas que es mejor permanecer en quietud… de lo que único que podemos hablar por el momento es de ausencias tal vez.

_I been worryin' that we all live our lives in the confines of fear…_

No puedo evitar sentir que viví un absurdo, presionándome por todo y al mismo tiempo por nada que valiera la pena. Hablar era todo lo que me hacía falta. Me da gusto saber que mi madre y Beth tienen una relación estrecha, lo ignoraba. Creo que nunca me tomé la molestia de preguntarle a alguien si entre ellas mantenían contacto.

Durante todo este tiempo, Shelby ha permanecido de pie cerca de la pared, observando como todo se desarrollaba, impasible, atenta, pero con la misma lejanía que siempre la ha caracterizado. Por primera vez nos miramos con detenimiento, no sé por dónde empezar… no sé cómo decirle.

…_and I will become what I deserve._

—Shelby… ¿has hablado con Rachel? —pregunto esperando que me ayude a romper el hielo. Por su expresión sé que no esperaba que fuera ella a donde dirigiera la conversación.

—N… no. Se despidió de mí el último día que estuvo en Broadway… pero nunca más supe de ella... Una vez la llamé, pero la operadora dijo que se encontraba fuera del área de servicio y no lo volví a intentar después… —Me contesta casi con vergüenza mientras mira por lo bajo a Beth. Las manos me sudan, no quiero cometer una imprudencia, pero…— ¿Tú has hablado con ella?

—Sí…

Ya son tres días desde que desperté y sigo sin saber que hago aquí, todo me parece más sencillo que antes y sin embargo, la opresión en el pecho continúa. La música no ha dejado de sonar ni un solo momento, ni cuándo como, ni cuando voy al baño y mucho menos cuando duermo que es la mayor parte del tiempo. Estoy débil y los doctores dicen que es normal, pero ya comenzaré con la rehabilitación formal.

Mientras espero que la enfermera venga para llevarme a la alberca donde comenzaré con la terapia, escucho 'Naked as we came' (3) y hasta entonces soy plenamente consciente que si todo fue real… no podré estar con Leokani con todo lo que ello significa. Con mi Leokani.

"¿Esperar pacientemente a que la muerte me alcance?"

Aquí estoy, sentada al borde del abismo o en este caso, en el borde la piscina que me ayudara a regresar a mi vida normal. Estoy segura que perdí algo de mí misma, justo en el momento en que lo había recuperado… a ella.

Cuando estuve arriba, entre las nubes entendí que la paz que tanto necesitaba era ella, su mirada sobre mí… ahí comprendí que no quiero a Rachel y nunca la quise. No la quiero como se quieren ciertas cosas o momentos, o incluso como quise a mis novias, no la quiero como una posesión, lo que he sentido por ella desde siempre es de profundidad infinita… incomprensible incluso para mí misma pero no tan fácil de aceptar.

Soy yo el pedazo de su alma que se extravió en algún momento; soy yo para ella, soy de ella. Es que nos pertenecemos, ¿cuándo lo entendí? En el mismo momento en que supe que mi deseo era puro.

Miro brevemente la profundidad de la alberca y veo un sujeto descorazonado, melancólico, un sujeto que destruyó su instinto buscando lo obvio, su corazón. Bajo mis manos para tocar el agua y al contacto el sujeto se difumina en el providencial líquido. Comienzo a ser el mismo sujeto desahuciado que casi estaba reparado, al que tanto temía reencontrar.

A la indicación del fisioterapeuta entro al agua y luego vienen ejercicios y más ejercicios, y con cada nuevo logro un pensamiento sobre el paradero de Rachel me apesadumbra.

Vuelvo a mi habitación de hospital que ahora sin aparatos y con un poco más de color me recuerda más bien a la de un hotel; de la silla de ruedas regreso a la cama sin ayuda y cuando a punto estoy de prender la música una enfermera me interrumpe.

—Señorita… su amiga ha pedido que le pongamos la televisión… —dice mientras conecta la pantalla que está frente a mí y luego me acerca el control.

—No es necesario… —trato de rechazarlo con cortesía.

—Su amiga dijo que le encanta mirar televisión y que ahora le vendría bastante bien para ponerse al día… así que hágalo o se enojará conmigo —me dice guiñándome un ojo.

Yo sonrío tratando de agradecer el gesto y desganada comienzo a saltar los canales sin esperar demasiados segundos en cada uno mientras la enfermera se encarga de acercarme la bandeja de comida. Mi dedo queda en el aire cuando veo en la pantalla a Ian Devine en un programa de espectáculos.

Está de invitado junto a la actriz que sustituyó a Rachel en su última obra. Ella sonríe mientras que el conductor del programa habla; subo el volumen volcando toda mi atención en la pantalla…

—…Y ahora están aquí, casi dos años después, nominados en todas las categorías del Tony.

—Sí… —contesta con parquedad Ian, el hombre parece demasiado incómodo. El breve silencio y todas las miradas sobre él le indican que esperan que ahonde en detalles mientras que mi cuerpo se tensa y caigo en cuenta "¿casi dos años?"

Cojo el móvil y busco en las aplicaciones el calendario. Recorro una y otra vez las semanas de este mes pero de hace dos años, trato de hacer cuentas y un nerviosismo me invade. Efectivamente, apenas serán dos años que no pude verla en esas únicas cuatro semanas que permaneció en la obra.

Marco el primer número del acceso rápido y una voz alterada me contesta.  
— ¿Quinnie, estás bien?

—Sí Britt… solo, solo necesito otro favor… ¿puedes revisar mi agenda y darme el número de Olivia?

— ¿Olivia? ¿Tu ex? ¡¿La embajadora?!

— ¡Sí, cariño! ¡Esa misma! Por favor busca entre mis cosas del trabajo… es urgente.

—Tranquila Quinnie, en un momento te lo mando.

El tiempo me pesa, todo aquí me pesa. El dolor de cabeza no cede y por más que los doctores digan que es buen signo, para mí es un fastidio. Apenas quince minutos después, recibo un mensaje de texto con lo que solicité.

Marco el número proporcionado y espero a que tome la llamada mi interlocutora. Miro la televisión con atención esperando que hagan otro comentario acerca de Rachel, pero nada, solo "la tristeza" que sienten los presentes por habérseles privado del talento de _mi_ _Leokani_.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Olivia? ¡Hola! Soy Quinn… Fabray. —un incómodo silencio sigue de mis palabras que se me antojan a una eternidad.

—Quinn… ¡que sorpresa! —no suena molesta, está incrédula, creo.

—Olivia… necesito pedirte un favor muy grande. Sé que éste no debería ser el motivo para llamarte, pero es verdaderamente urgente…

— ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿Conoces el archipiélago polinesio? El de las colonias inglesas…

—Sé de su existencia ¿te sirve?

—Tienes que enviar una brigada de vacunación contra la malaria…

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Quinn? ¿Por qué?

—Habrá un brote que se extenderá rápidamente por la zona…

—Quinn… es muy serio lo que estás diciendo… ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

—Es muy largo de explicar… solo… solo hazlo. Por favor.

—Nadie aceptará si no hay una razón, no son gastos fáciles de solventar.

— ¿Tienen alarma por brotes?

—Sí… bueno, en Hawái hubo un brote hace poco, pero fue controlado…

—Ahí lo tienes… ¡Es urgente, Olivia! ¡Esto podría volverse una epidemia! —Digo angustiada y con la voz temblándome —…Si eso te toma demasiado tiempo, ¿podrías hacer que los aeropuertos y fronteras estén alertas ante un posible caso? Principalmente los de la isla…

—Quinn… ¿estás bien? ¿A qué viene todo eso?

—Sí, sí estoy bien… ¿me ayudarás?

— ¿Trabajas para alguien de la OMS… o para la división de epidemiología de tu país?

—Ah… sí, algo así. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que esperabas que al menos una vez en mi vida confiara en ti?

—S… sí… —contesta titubeante, seguro piensa que ahora me he vuelto (más) loca.

—Bueno, tienes que saber que nunca dudé de ti… lo que sucedía es que yo, yo no supe como dejarme llevar… y bueno, hoy, es un día diferente Olivia… realmente necesito que hagas eso por mí, sé que suena a locura, pero…

—Está bien, Quinn… no sé de dónde ha salido todo eso y espero no arrepentirme, pero intentaré hacer lo que me pides. —dice con calma, con la misma calma que yo odié todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas y que ahora, cínicamente tal vez, agradezco con todas mis fuerzas.

—Te debo una muy grande.

—No digas más. Estamos a mano, por los viejos tiempos ¿ok?

—Sí… pero gracias de todos modos. Llámame a este teléfono si necesitas algo…

—Yo te aviso que sucede. Hasta pronto, Quinn.

— ¿Olivia?

—Dime.

—Gracias por tu tiempo… y por… por esto, por confiar.

—Supongo que se trata de salvar vidas ¿no? —dice un poco más cortante.

—Claro… —contesto e inmediatamente después cuelga.

Sigo viendo el mismo programa pero ya no mencionan más nada de Rachel y comienzo a desesperarme por no tener noticias de ella.

Con mayor apetito que hace días termino lo que la enfermera trajo mientras sigo buscando en algún programa de espectáculos si acaso mencionan algo más de la obra en la que estuvo Rachel. Al cabo de un rato llega Santana.

—Te sentó bien el descanso… —le digo mientras me muevo un poco en mi cama para que venga a acostarse conmigo.

— ¿Descanso? Creo que te prefiero dormida que despierta… demasiado trabajo en esa bodega. —dice en burla, tratando de ocultar la angustia vivida. — Britt me dijo que llamaste…

—Sí…

— ¿Piensas volver con ella? —su rostro refleja confusión y yo me niego a entrar en detalles.

—No precisamente… solo necesitaba hablar con ella…

—Bueno, ya que no quieres contarme yo comenzaré. Vengo de hablar con Kurt, accedió a tomarme la maldita llamada pero no sabe nada de Rachel. Me dijo que lo último que supo de ella es lo mismo que te dijo a ti cuando lo fuiste a buscar; se dejaron de hablar hace mucho… apenas y se saludaban y fue en una de esas fiestas de Broadway donde se encontraron por última vez… lo mismo, vaya. —dice todo con un claro tono de compasión. No la culpo, no tiene por qué creer en lo que le he dicho pero después de estos días de búsqueda infructuosa creo que empieza a creer que realmente Rachel ya no está aquí.

—Gracias San…

— ¿Tienes pensado otro lugar donde pudiera estar vi-vi-en-do? —la última palabra la remarca en espera de que yo cambie mi estado de ánimo.

—El mismo lugar…

—Pero Bee… yo francamente dudo que Rachel haya ido a dar a un lugar como el que me narras… todos los recuerdos que tengo de ella es siendo bastante delicadita como para que haya terminado ahí…

— ¿Entonces qué sugieres? Ya sabemos que no está en Lima, Shelby no tiene ni idea, Kurt menos… ese es el único lugar que queda.

— ¿En serio no me dirás para que buscaste a Olivia? —vuelve al tema, ahora esa es su costumbre, cambiar el tema para que evite pensar en Rachel o peor aún, que ahora me refiera a ella como Leokani.

En ese momento su celular, que ahora es casi mío suena y contesto de inmediato al ver el número de donde proviene.

— ¿Cómo lo sabías?

— ¡¿Qué sucedió?! —digo irguiéndome inmediatamente.

—En una clínica de un lugar llamado… ¿Luau? Está internado un mochilero que presenta síntomas de malaria. La alarma ya está y no tardará en llegar una brigada de desinfección para acabar con el mosquito…

— ¿Es el único caso que hay?

—Hasta ahora sí…

Mi corazón da un brinco, miro a Santana y por su expresión sé que ha adivinado para qué quería a Olivia. Me despido de mi interlocutora y ella me hace saber que espera que pronto nos veamos pero ambas sabemos que eso no sucederá.

A partir de este momento, todo sucederá rápido… o eso espero. Apago la televisión que seguía encendida, miro fijamente a Santana y ella entiende lo que se avecina.

_I been sleeping for 40 days and…_

Cuarenta días han pasado desde que desperté, una cuarentena en la que me obligué a trabajar duro por recuperar el movimiento normal de mis extremidades y pienso que lo he logrado. La cabeza a veces me duele pero ya no con la misma intensidad de antes.

Subo a la camioneta y elijo '40 day dream' (4) para continuar el viaje esperando que sea de buen augurio. Frente al volante me siento más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba en el avión; antes de arrancar llamo nuevamente a Brittany tal como dijo Santana que lo hiciera cada cierto tiempo para que se aseguraran de que estoy bien.

Sentada frente al ventanal de mi departamento, infinidad de veces me encontré a mí misma deseando un ritual para poder nacer más de una vez. En mitad de una de esas muy fantásticas noches, el cielo se abrió dejando caer un rayo para recordarme que mi existencia no tenía sentido si no lo intentaba una vez más o cuántas veces fueran necesarias y finalmente, cuando tomé la carretera, sin saberlo me estaba adentrando en un viaje mágico que me permitió encontrar los pedacitos que en algún momento perdí; encontré mi ritual.

_One turn and I learned what it really means to see…_

Y ahí estoy, Quinn Fabray tomando el camino largo de ida, por segunda vez. Nuevamente la misma ruta, la que me aseguraron me daría el pretexto perfecto para mirar, sentir, preguntar, recordar y olvidar; para correr por nada.

La sequedad no está más, tampoco el otro extremo que había inundado mi vida con lágrimas dolorosas y temerosas… hoy tengo equilibrio porque las he encontrado también felices.

_Ah? It's the magical mystery kind…_

Nada que me anclara y nada que me esperara. La excusa perfecta para hacer algo diferente con la vida. El pretexto para no aferrarme al tiempo y remendarme. Me reparé a mí misma mientras huía, pero hoy he decidido que lo haré con calma… ningún pasado me persigue y estoy lista para afrontar lo que encuentre.

_Oh! now I can die…_

Un suspiro al mirar el letrero que ha estado presente en todos mis sueños desde entonces: '_Bienvenido a Ni'ihau.'_

Eso es todo, un suspiro.

_I been sleeping for 60 days and nobody better pinch me…_

Y de pronto la calidez nuevamente, esa de saberme en mi hogar… en mi verdadero hogar. Estaciono frente a la casa de Halia, el corazón quiere saltar, su casa es tal cual la recuerdo. Las calles, los árboles, todo en el mismo lugar… pero en completo silencio. Recorro con ansiedad cada calle, me detengo en alguna palmera para ver si distingo a alguien, pero nada.

Llego a casa de Miliani, entro por el patio.

— ¡Mamá Miliani! ¡Alika!

Nada.

Y entonces comienzo a correr, con toda la fuerza de la que soy capaz voy en dirección contraria al poblado. Todo sigue en silencio, un silencio sepulcral que me inquieta.

_Now I got no fear of death now…_

En mi cabeza resuenan las voces de Miliani y Alika y las historias que me contaron mientras caminábamos por la misma vereda que estoy a punto de atravesar.

— A Kanaloa le debes agradecer todos tus padecimientos… si no hubieses tenido nunca dolor, entonces no podrías distinguir la verdadera alegría, la que emana del espíritu. Le debemos la magia terrenal, la que nos cura… o la que nos quita la vida.

Paso cerca del barranco donde tuve el accidente y me detengo por breves segundos, lo miro por encima del hombro y continúo. Dejo atrás el lugar y sigo escuchando sus voces, con más y más claridad…

—Los hijos de Ku son guerreros… tu eres una de ellos…

Por un segundo pienso en el quilombo que estará desatándose en Washington cuando se sepa que entregué documentos confidenciales que inculpan directamente a varios políticos; pero sigo, decidí dejar esa parte de mi vida atrás y eso haré pase lo que pase.

—Si superas tu liliuokalani… estás lista para vivir, Quinn.

Y por último, accidente y bautizo al mismo tiempo aparecen en mi mente, mi "nuevo nacimiento" marcó el rumbo de mi vida y con el poco aliento que me queda, recorro el último tramo.

Las olas chocando contra los enormes acantilados me previenen de la cercanía de la playa y la bravura del mar, el olor a sal me estremece y finalmente la arena que sustituye el camino hecho con piedras de río me da la bienvenida. Me detengo, respiro profundamente mientras cierro los ojos, necesito calmar mi pulso pero la ansiedad de encontrarla puede más…

Camino alerta a un posible sonido distinto a los que la naturaleza regala. En mi afán de encontrarla pronto, no me di cuenta que el último tramo recorrido es el incorrecto alejándome varios metros más del centro de la playa. A punto estoy de regresar sobre mis pasos cuando una sombra en la parte más lejana del acantilado atrae mi atención.

Camino hacia la persona con paso vacilante, podría ser Hoikeana, que yo sepa es la única persona que podría estar a estas horas aquí… meditando.

_Oh no, I could die  
__Oh, now I can die…_

El agua cubriendo mis pies, el calor acompañado de ese ligero aire es todo lo que necesitaba sentir para saber que es real, fue real. Mi tótem anudado a mi cuello por una tira de cuero me recuerda la magia del lugar y por último su suave mano tomando la mía, para siempre.

Leokani luce preciosa, su cabello es revuelto ligeramente por el aire igual que su impecable muumuu blanco. Nuestros pies descalzos se encuentran cubiertos por la arena y sin reparo elimino toda distancia entre las dos. Por su mirada llena de luz sé que me estaba esperando con tal ansiedad y deseo que una sola sonrisa me ha devuelto el aliento.

Nos besamos. Tan dulce, tan delicado, tan especial… tan de nosotras. Por fin alguien ha logrado conspirar para ella y para mí, estoy flotando de la forma más maravillosa que un humano pueda imaginar, es parte de mí tanto como yo de ella. Hay luz.

— ¿Cómo sabías?

—Los akuas…

— ¿Cómo fue?

—Hay un último motivo por el que me quedé aquí que no te dije… y tal vez sea el más importante.

— ¿Cuál?

—Soy Kahuna…

— ¿Cómo Hoikeana?

—Exactamente. Cuando caí en cama por el dengue tuve un sueño iniciático igual al que tienen todos los herederos Kahuna; Hoikeana se ocupó de mí desde que llegué porque sabía que era yo "el angel" que en sus visiones vio venir.

— ¿De la misma forma me conoció a mí?

—Sí, pero en este caso tú eres el espíritu que me ha acompañado… a través de mí, te veía a ti.

— ¿Y te habrías podido negar?

—Sí pero nosotros no elegimos ser Kahuna, son los akuas quienes lo deciden y tarde o temprano el destino nos alcanza. Yo lo entendí durante las cuatro semanas en Broadway.

— ¿Aceptar fue lo que ofreciste cuando fuiste al islote? —trato de armar el rompecabezas en mi cabeza y mientras más lo pienso, más fantasía me parece.

—Sí…

— ¿A cambio de qué?

—Una señal

— ¿Una señal, de qué?

—De que quedarme aquí era una buena decisión.

— ¿Y cuál fue tu señal?

—Tú. —sus ojos llenos de luz hacen que mi corazón palpite más y más rápido.

—Pero hace semanas que nos reencontramos apenas…

—Lo que tú viviste hace algunas semanas, yo lo vi en mi última noche en Broadway... hace dos años.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no me buscaste si estabas en Estados Unidos?

—Porque así tenía que ser… Yo no podía de ninguna forma inmiscuirme en tu proceso de pérdida y sanación.

— ¿Tú me curaste?

—No, claro que no… tú sola lo hiciste. Lo que sí hice fue pedir la ayuda de los akuas para que te reencontraras pronto; si eso no sucedía, no habrías alertado de la malaria en la región.

—No estoy entendiendo nada…

—De la misma forma en la que Hoikeana me encontró, yo te encontré a ti… traté de ayudarte en la última parte de tu viaje.

— ¿Por eso me dijiste que debía bautizarme?

—Sí, era la única forma de que regresaras a tu cuerpo. Lono te llevó a donde tenías que ir para encontrar la paz y fue justo acá.

—Pero en mi… ¿sueño, trance…? Todos ustedes estaban… en el limbo. —Sigo aún muy confundida.

—Ikaika, lo que tú viviste en esos pocos días fue lo mismo que yo viví hace dos años pero en prospectiva… ¡salvaste a todas estas personas! ¡Todo fue genuino! Si no hubieras venido, tal vez no hubiéramos tenido los remedios necesarios para una enfermedad tan fuerte sobre todo si se convertía en epidemia.

—Es tan extraño… tan irreal.

—En algún plano astral fue real… muy real, amor. Nos vimos después de la muerte... pero no alcanzó a suceder y estaré agradecida por toda la eternidad por eso, no tuvimos que esperar tanto...

—Siento como si no perteneciéramos al tiempo, que somos todo, desde siempre.

—Lo somos, lo hemos sido desde que fuimos hechas.

— ¿Y si no hubiera llegado? ¿Y si me hubiera tardado un poco más?

—Habría aguardado por cada beso que aún nos queda. No he llenado tu ausencia con lágrimas, simplemente te he esperado… y llegaste tal como estaba predestinado.

—Te amo. —_Te amo_ es todo lo que me faltaba por decirle.

—Te amo yo también, te amo más allá de lo que puedo entender… y ésta vez no habrá poder humano o místico que nos separe.

Miramos largo rato el islote Kahoolawe mientras permanecemos abrazadas en medio del acantilado.

— ¿Quieres ir a casa? —me dice bajito al oído y todo mi cuerpo se estremece.

—Sí…

Volvemos por el mismo camino, pasamos a lado de las palmeras que tan bien conozco y la luz de la luna hace que nuestras sombras crezcan y se deformen según la cantidad de luz. Finalmente llegamos a una pequeña casa que podría no ser muy diferente a las demás pero tiene algo especial que el resto no tiene: es mi casa, mi hogar.

Mientras miro las paredes tapizadas de notas musicales hechas por niños, Leokani enciende su pequeña y anticuada grabadora. Las notas de 'Islands' (5) es el preludio de mi segunda vida.

La tela estorba, el aliento falta, las energías no menguan y por fin hemos logrado fusionarnos en una especie de fuerza infinita.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida, entiendo lo qué es hacer el amor. De la misma forma que la magia se hace, de la misma forma que las estrellas se generan, así nos estamos haciendo a nosotras mismas. Y con nuestro primer orgasmo alcanzado termino de comprender el poder del dolor. El dolor es necesario para que llegue la liberación igual a esos espasmos que cortan involuntariamente la respiración, que paralizan el corazón para luego hacerlo casi estallar… así es el dolor, no solamente libera, enseña.

Luz.

— ¿Leokani? —le digo mientras mis brazos la rodean.

—Dime…

—Creí que sería lindo…

— ¿No… no lo fue? —me mira con sorpresa mientras sus dedos se aferran más a mi cintura.

—Fue perfecto. —sonrío y ella hace lo mismo, nuevo beso, nuevo comienzo.

Así que por una vez en la vida me deje perder en un rincón, me obligué a experimentar una soledad absoluta, sana, apenas acompañada por un silencio ensordecedor y conduje carreteras casi infinitas volviéndome un poco aburrida incluso. Dejé que la naturaleza me lastimara y en recompensa me llevo hasta ella, en el momento exacto en que esperaba por mí no con reclamos, si no con bondad. Esperó por mí más de lo que yo la busqué, porque tarde comprendí que ella era mi destino.

_._

—…y entonces todos los eventos del mundo se conjuntaron para que sucediera: un juicio ganado, una obra abandonada, un vuelo en el momento exacto, un hombre estacionado en la esquina perfecta, una isla, la picadura de un mosquito o varios mosquitos, niños molestando, una piedra…

— ¡Kala!¡Ven a dormir, ya!

— ¡Má…!

—Cariño, que mañana en una hora más prudente te cuente la historia… otra vez.

— ¡Pero má…!

—Amor, has caso a mamá. —Digo como advertencia desde de la ventana mientras Aloisi aprovecha para escaparse de su atención.

.

…_pero al final, cuando me volví vulnerable vi la luz._

_**FIN...**_

* * *

(1) Dark Paradise - Lana del Rey

(2) The Fear - Ben Howard

(3) Naked as we came - Iron & wine

(4) 40 day dream' - Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros

(5) Islands - The XX


End file.
